


Halloween Treats

by RikuKingdomHearts3



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Black Cat - Freeform, Bodyswap, Chibi, Comedy, Curses, Demons, Dream Eaters (Kingdom Hearts) - Freeform, Gen, Genderswap, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Humor, Jekyll and Hyde inspired idea, Spell Failure, Spell mishaps, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Vanitas as a cat, Werewolves, Witches, Zombies, more curses, spells, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 42,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3
Summary: In the month of October, it is the month for spookiness and all things magical and weird. Strange, powerful, and sometimes mschievious magic is in the air, and anything can happen. From, spooky, to weird or funny, or anything else magical, enjoy a series of short stories in honor of the October/Halloween month.





	1. You're a werewolf?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting a bit late on this, but I had the idea to write a short chapter story each day for the month of October (or as many as I can do). So here is the starting chapter.

Lea stared up at his ceiling with tired eyes. Though it was late at night, he had not been able to fall asleep, not even for a minute. It just happened to be one of those nights were his mind was far to restless for his own good. 

Finally he sighed and sat up.  _ “If I can’t get myself to rest, might as walk out all my energy.” _

He got up from his bed and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. He headed downstairs and out of his house and took a look outside at the nighttime view. It was already past midnight, and not a soul seemed to be out. But there was one rather obvious thing out aside from him… and that was the moon. Brightly shining in the sky, Lea realized it was a full moon tonight. 

Though he knew that meant there would possibly be werewolves out, he knew that there were not any in the area. Or at least that is what he wanted to believe. He started walking though, keeping his eyes open and alert. 

Soon enough he exited his subdivision and started to get closer to the park that was just on the edge of it. Like in his neighborhood, it was empty and quiet. Lea let out another sigh as he continued closer to it. 

“Looks like everyone is sleeping except for me.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, he heard rustling from the bushes nearby. He tensed up quickly, turning his head towards the sound. There was a shadowy figure there, much larger than any human. From the shadows of the bush Lea could see that there were glowing eyes to this creature, and heavy growling coming from it. 

_ “Great… me and by big mouth…”  _ Lea thought. 

There was no doubt about what that creature was. It had to be a werewolf… but how long had it been there? And what was it going to do now? It let out a growl again as it peered its head out from its covered hiding spot.

_ “Now… what was it they said about werewolves? Don’t run from them, right? Cause they’re much faster and it would be pointless… maybe stay still and show you aren’t hostile? Or is that just for a regular dog? Gah! I should have paid more attention in class!”  _

The werewolf finally started to approach, walking on its hind legs, making its stature even larger. Lea found himself completely frozen. Even if he thought he was supposed to run, his body had locked up on him at the sight of the large beast. 

Closer and closer the creature came until it was less than a foot away. It bent over and brought its large face right up to Lea’s. It let out a low growl before sharply exhaling from its nose. Lea shut his eyes, finding himself feeling more and more nervous with each passing second. There was nothing he could do at this point. The werewolf was already so close and it looked fairly aggressive from the sound of it. 

But… Lea started to look at the beast more carefully. It was no longer snarling, but instead… sniffing? Carefully Lea opened an eye to see the werewolf standing, now on all fours, before him. And now that he was looking… he noticed something. 

The way the fur was at the top of the werewolf’s head… looked oddly familiar. Not only that but the moon shines brightly on them, since it was a full moon. And that did give plenty of light to see the werewolf. At first he thought it was the moonlight giving the affect, but the more he looked… he saw that the fur was a familiar blue. 

Without knowing what else to do, Lea decided to speak what was on his mind. “I-Isa?” 

Much to his surprise the werewolf nudged him gently on his side, and brushed his head up and down. 

Lea’s eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. Had he just seen it right? Did the werewolf really respond to him? Was it really… Isa? Now he was sure that he would not be getting any sleep anytime soon. 

“Isa… it’s really you?”

The werewolf once again nodded and nuzzled up against Lea’s side again. 

_ “This is getting weirder by the minute…” _ Lea thought to himself. Strangely enough, despite how weird the encounter was, he found himself tempted to reach out and feel the fur. 

“So since when were you a…” Lea started to say, but then a thought hit him. A thought he was surprised he hadn’t realized before. “Wait a minute! Is this why you enjoyed having your hair ruffled when were kids? And why your hair shedded far more than the average person?” 

The werewolf… Isa… lowered his head and let out a soft whine. It almost sounded as if he was embarrassed to admit such a thing… which was rather fitting of Isa. As weird as it all was, it started to make more and more sense to Lea. Little things that he never picked up on easily as a child now were as clear as day. 

Now that Lea had figured it out, he ended up reached out his hand and placing it gently on Isa’s head. His fur was softer than Lea realized, but he started to ruffling it a little. Isa gave a rather happy sigh in response as he stayed there close to Lea. 

“You know… this is a bit strange…” Lea responded quietly as he continued to pet Isa on the head.

Isa let out a snort sound, though Lea wasn’t too sure if Isa was trying to laugh at it or was finding it rude. But other than that snort, there were no other signs of aggression. As a result Lea ended up smiling. His restless brain had caused a turn of events he had never expected, but it lead to something rather nice. 

“You know, this is actually pretty cool. I just wish I had known sooner, but you can talk to me about it, right? I mean when you are back to normal, or human or whatever.”

Isa let out another snort reply before leaning up against Lea fully. 

Lea wanted to keep smiling, but then he noticed something. “Hey! Don’t go shedding all over me! Not cool dude!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a lot of different ideas planned for this short series. I hope you guys enjoy what I got planned!


	2. The Body Swap I (Zexion and Demyx)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for chapter 2 of my Halloween October series of short stories!! I never know what else to say here, but let's get it going!

It should have been just another regular day. It should have been like all the others… but for some reason it didn’t go that way. Zexion woke up slowly, feeling a bit disoriented. It wasn’t that he was groggy or anything else, but he could not explain the strange feeling he felt upon waking. 

Though once he sat up, something did occur to him. 

His hair was not falling over his right eye. In fact he didn’t even feel any of the hair that reached down his neck. Slowly he reached his hand up and gently ran his hand through his hair. And went he felt the messy hair that stuck up slightly, he gasped. 

And only now he did notice something else. Something that should have been obvious from the start. He saw now that this was clearly not his bedroom. There were posters of bands and sheet music all over, and the entire room was practically a mess with clothes, music books, and everything else. 

Zexion jumped out of the bed and ran over to the dresser in the corner of the room. There was a mirror above, and if his suspicions were true… he was going to regret looking in that mirror. When he got there he completely froze up at what he saw. It was exactly what he feared, yet he could not stop staring. 

In the reflection… it was not himself, but instead… Demyx. 

“What the hell…” Zexion muttered aloud.

He immediately shut his mouth. Hearing Demyx’s voice say his words was a bizarre thing to hear. And the look of utter confusion made it even weirder. 

Zexion slowly got closer to the mirror and pressed his hand against it. He then started to move his hand across his face, feeling each feature. It was all Demyx. And none of this was making any sense. 

_ “What in the world could have happened?”  _ Zexion thought, wanting to limit his aloud speak as much as possible. 

_ “I haven’t seen Demyx in a few days… so what could have caused this? The last things we talked about weren’t even weird. So why this swap….? Or maybe… is this all a bad dream? If that is the case I would hope to wake up soon. This is already too weird for me.” _

Though being the scientific man that he was, he needed to test his new theory.  _ “If this is a self aware dream… I need to test things that would prove that. Having trouble reading books and doing equations, that should do it.” _

Zexion began looking around Demyx’s mess of a room, looking for one of the books he had seen. He picked up one of the books closed to him and stared at the cover. 

**History of Classical Music: The Baroque Era**

Zexion began furiously flipping through the pages, looking over them carefully. And slowly the horror started to slip in more. He could read each page find, and all the information was true and not a mess of randomness that could occur in a dream.

He slammed the book and threw it to the side.  _ “I cannot go by one example. I have to test something else.” _

Zexion scanned the room again, and went back to looking to the dresser. There he saw there was a pen and some sheet music. Grabbing the pen he flipped the paper over to the backside and began to write out a complicated equation. 

And the result… it came out perfectly. Nothing caused him to have trouble understanding it or processing it. It was all correct. Right away he tried again at a different math problem, and still the result came out perfectly normal. 

Zexion dropped the pen and stumbled back. “Why did this happen!?”

He shouted aloud again before flinching at the sound of Demyx’s distraught voice. 

“There has to be something else going on here…” Zexion muttered. “Demyx… wait Demyx! If I somehow ended up in his body then that would mean… on no…” 

Zexion ran out the door of the bedroom only to stumble his way into a wall. He had to remind himself that this was Demyx’s house and not his own. He managed to find the way down stairs and to the front door. And with a bi of looking around the neighborhood he found where he was. 

He ran as fast as he could and headed in the direction of his house. When he got there he banged on the front door, not even considering ringing the bell. He waited impatiently until he heard the door unlock and then it opened. 

Even though he knew that he was going to see himself, it was still the oddest perspective to see himself from another person’s eyes. And it was even stranger to see his own face wide with shock and surprise. 

“Z-Zexion?! That is you in there right?” 

Zexion blinked in confusion at the words that he saw himself speak. It only took him a minute to process the tone of words that had been said. “Demyx?”

“Yeah man! How freaky is this, right?” Demyx asked before letting out a laugh. 

Zexoin cringed at hearing his own voice say the words ‘yeah man’. It was defined Demyx saying that, there was no doubt about that. Quickly he shook it off though, they had to get to the matter at hand. “Yes I know, but now we must solve how to reverse it.”

“I guess so, but uuuuhh… did you have to run all the way here in my sleepwear?” Demyx asked as he stared with a slight bit of disapproval. 

Zexion was confused at first until he actually looked down at what he was wearing. He was only in basic blue boxers and a grey tank top. He wasn’t even wearing any shoes! Zexoin started to feel embarrassed, but he tried to remind himself that it was Demyx who was in his undergarments, not actually himself. Thankfully Demyx at least had the thought to change into regular clothes already.

“Well I am sorry, but when I woke up and found myself in  _ your _ body, getting dressed was the last thing on my mind!”

“Okay okay, cool it. You said you wanted to find a way to reverse this right? Come on in, then we can have some breakfast and figure it out,” Demyx said as he gestured for Zexion to follow.

“You don’t have to invite me into my own house…” Zexion huffed as he followed behind Demyx. 

“Yeah, buuuut currently you’re in my body, so this ain’t your house right now,” Demyx replied before laughing. 

“Can you please stop doing that?” Zexion huffed once they were in the kitchen.

Demyx looked at Zexion curiously. Such a confused and curious face on Zexion was yet another odd things to see from an outside view. “Doing… what?”

“All of that! The things you say or your body gestures,” Zexion said before pointing to himself… or really Demyx in his body. 

“You’re telling me not to be myself? Cause you really aren’t acting like me you know, so why should I?” Demyx asked, looking a little annoyed now. 

“Well that’s because… um because…” Zexion trailed off. Demyx was right, if he wasn’t trying to act and sound like Demyx, then he didn’t have to try and act how Zexion would. 

“All right fine, but now we got to solve the reasoning behind this,” Zexion said before taking a seat at the table. “I don’t know why we’ve swapped bodies… but there has to be some reason. Most likely we need to do some scans and checks.”

“Hmm so doing some sciency things, got it. That might help,” Demyx replied. 

Once again Zexion cringed having to hear his voice say ‘sciency things’. He was a scientist, and having to hear himself say such childish words hurt his ears. But he knew not to press on the matter anymore, it was not the main problem at hand. 

“Yes, that’s right. But first we gotta figure out if anything strange has happened to either of us recently,” Zexion replied. 

“Oh, yeah! That makes a lot of sense. Oh oh! Wait a minute, I think I got something perfect for this sciency thinking moment,” Demyx ran out of the room quickly. 

Zexoin sighed briefly before Demyx returned back into the room. Now Zexion could see that on his own face that Demyx had put on a pair of rectangular glasses. “There! Now I’m ready to talk weird science things.”

“Hey!” Zexion shouted, pushing himself up from the table. “Where did you find those?!”

Demyx, though technically Zexion’s face, looked at him dumbfounded. “Uh… I found them on  _ your _ dresser. I didn’t know that you wore glasses though.”

Zexion straighten up. “I… I don’t really need them. My vision is perfectly fine without them, but they are mainly for reading! Okay?”

“Aw but you look pretty cute with them,” Demyx replied as he adjusted them. “You should wear them more often.”

“Th-This is not the time to flirt with me Demyx! We have to deal with this matter!”

Demyx stared for a moment before he started to laugh. Zexion was still a bit frustrated, but now he just felt confused by what he was seeing. “Now what’s so funny?” 

Demyx wiped away a tear from his eye before he managed to calm himself down. “It’s just funny. I never thought I would ever see myself get all shy and flustered. It’s pretty funny to see.” 

“Not. The. Time,” Zexion hissed, though that just caused Demyx to laugh even more. “And I am not shy or flustered.”

“Either you aren’t really mad, or I just am not that good at making an angry face,” Demyx replied. 

“Do you want to solve this or not!?”

“You know,” Demyx replied as he walked over to Zexion. He swung an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. “As weird as it is to be staring myself in the face, I think we should hold off on solving it. I think we could have a lot of fun.”

“Demyx… no. We are not doing that. We need to solve this weird situation,” Zexion replied, trying to sound as serious as he could despite having Demyx’s voice come out. 

“Hmmm nah,” Demyx replied. “Let’s haves some fun first. I bet all the girls in town are going to swoon over you once they see you playing guitar with these glasses on.”

Zexion’s eyes widened. “Demyx… you wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh, but I would,” Demyx replied before smirking. It was such a Demyx smirk and it was clearly obvious it did not belong on Zexion’s face. “Try and stop me.”

Zexion tried to grab a hold of Demyx, but he moved away and ran over to the other side of the table. “Demyx stop this childish antic!” 

Demyx stuck out his tongue, yet another cringe worthy thing Zexion wished he didn’t have to see ‘himself’ perform. And he knew standing around staring wouldn’t get anything solved or stopped. He had to try and get Demyx to stop before anything else could happen. 

“Call off this game Demyx! This is not the time to be acting like this!” Zexion shouted as he tried to make a grab for Demyx, but he moved out of the way in time. 

“But come on Zexi,” Demyx taunted. “We could have some real fun with this. Think of all the fun things we could do or say as each other.”

“No. I do not want to do any of that. And please… do not make myself say ‘Zexi’.”

Demyx smirked again. “Aw you don’t like that, Zexi? That’s too bad, cause I think it’s pretty funny.”

“It’s not!” 

“Oh, yes it is,” Demyx said, now using a more sing-song voice. “And I am going to keep at it. Cause you can’t stop me.” 

Demyx took off running towards the front door and swung it open. Zexion found himself surprised at how fast he saw himself run. He already knew he wasn’t much of an exerciser, but he knew Demyx wasn’t either, so it was still surprising either way. 

He was already running down the block as fast as he could by the time Zexion the front of the house. He cursed under his breath as he saw Demyx run off. He was about to run after him when he looked down again to see he was still in a tank top and boxers. Quickly he ran upstairs and headed into his room to grab some clothes. 

Despite looking like Demyx, he still felt it would be best to cover up and be decent. As much as he would want to embarass Demyx in public walking around like this… he didn’t want to get him in trouble. At least not in trouble by the authorities. Once he got his hands on Demyx, he would he would make him pay.

Well… more of he would get his hands on him, find a way to swap them back and then he would make him pay. But for now he was stuck as Demyx, going to go chase after Zexion before he gave a performance in the park.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, there will be more body swap chapters along the way. But who they will be is the surprise! Thanks for reading!


	3. Vampire Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter time for the Halloween series! Here we go!

Riku heard the sound of his phone buzzing. Without even realizing it he reached out and squinted at the bright screen. With a few blinks his eyes adjusted enough that he could see the time. 

It was past 2:00AM. And he had five text messages… all of them from Sora. 

Riku groaned as he opened up the messages, trying to wake himself up. He started to read the messages to see why Sora had decided to wake him up at this unearthly hour. 

** _Hey Riku, sorry if I wake you, but I got something to tell you._ **

** _I mean not like something new to tell you, but it is something important I’ve been meaning to tell. _ **

** _I don’t know how much longer I can wait on telling you though. It’s pretty important after all. _ **

** _And I mean like REALLY important. Something that could really change up everything how you see him._ **

** _IT’S NOTHING BAD THOUGH. At least I would hope you wouldn’t think it as bad._ **

Riku rubbed his eyes as he tried to make sense of Sora’s texts.  _ “Is he drunk or something? Why would he be… he’s underaged. What could he mean?” _

Riku started to type out his reply, though he had to think carefully and not fall back asleep in the progress. Finally he had his message and hit send. 

** _What is it? Why can’t you tell me as a text?_ **

He waited a moment before a reply came back.

** _It wouldn’t be the same as telling in person. It’s like super super important. I can’t explain in text._ **

** _And not in call either! It has to be face to face!_ **

Riku finally sat up in his bed before yawning. It was clear that whatever Sora was talking about was truly important to him. He knew that Sora wouldn’t be so adamant about it if it wasn’t that. So he pushed his tired mind to get himself out of bed and threw on some clothes. 

** _Where should we meet up?_ **

A moment later Sora replied. 

** _Outside your house could be fine if you don’t wanna go too far. I’m already close._ **

Riku let out another yawn before heading towards the front of the house. HeIt would be easier to have Sora be outside the house rather than having to walk somewhere. Riku was still tired and he really wanted to get back to sleep, but hearing out Sora was the first thing he had to do. 

Riku opened the front door and surprisingly Sora was already there, waiting outside.  _ “He got here fast… unless when he was saying he was close, he really was just that close.” _

He could see that Sora was noticeably fidgeting, something he always did when he was extra nervous. Clearly this important subject to talk about was far more serious than Riku thought. 

Sora smiled as soon as Riku stepped outside. “Riku!” 

“Hey Sora, so what’s up? What’s this big important thing?” 

“Well um…” Sora’s cheerfully moment faded and the nervousness was back. He lowered his head. “It’s something I think I should have told you years ago…” 

“What are you talking about? What is it?” 

“Um… well the truth is…” Sora muttered. 

He started to shift more, displaying more signs he was clearly worried about this subject. Riku slowly walked over to him and placed a hand on Sora’s shoulder, causing him to look up. “Hey, it’s okay. Take a deep breath, and then you can tell me.” 

Sora smiled again. “Thanks Riku.” 

He stood up a bit more straight and took in several deep breaths. “Okay. I think I can do it. Riku… what I want to tell you is… is that…” he stared right into Riku’s eyes. “I’m actually a vampire.” 

Riku stepped back, blinking a few times to make sure he had heard correctly. “What?”

Sora averted his eyes. “I’m a vampire… I wanted to tell you sooner, but my parents thought it was best to wait ‘till I was older.”

Riku was still not believe what he was hearing. This… this was something far out of the ordinary. And it felt so weird to hear… or maybe it was because Riku was still half awake. “Come on Sora… you woke me up for this? To make some joke? I know it’s close to Halloween, but this isn’t the time to be doing this.”

“I’m serious though!” Sora shouted, not trying to be too loud. But he did raise his voice enough to give Riku a strong indication that he was far from joking. “I wouldn’t make something up like this Riku… I really am serious…” 

Before Riku could respond, Sora stepped closer. “See? Look?” Sora opened his mouth and smiled widely, and sure enough Riku could see that two teeth were far sharper than the rest.

Riku stared and tried to think. It was surely convincing, but could he really just believe something like that? “Can’t you go and buy something like those from Halloween stores though?”

“Yeah, but these are real. Please Riku… You know I wouldn’t lie…”

“I know you wouldn’t lie, but something like this is really out there, you know?” Riku replied softly. He kept his eyes on Sora, watching his expression slowly. Never once did Sora look like he was faking any part of this. And the longer Sora stared at him, the more he could see the truth in his eyes. 

“Okay Sora, I know you wouldn’t lie. I believe you… but now I gotta ask… how?” He wanted to ask more, but he was finding himself at a loss for his words. 

“Born vampire’s powers and abilities don’t manifest until they are 16 years old,” Sora responded casually.

The way he said it and how casually he sounded was the final bit to prove to Riku that was was no joke or prank. This was the real thing. Sora was really a vampire. And some part of it really did make sense. Sora always had been a night owl anyways. 

“So that week you went on vacation with your family for your birthday…?”

“It was all apart of an old tradition for my awakening ceremony. It’s uh… it’s a bit complicated to explain,” Sora replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

Riku breathed in slowly. He was believing Sora, but that still left him with so many questions and thoughts on the matter. “And you said you wanted to tell me before, but your parents wouldn’t let you?”

“They weren’t sure how you would react. But I really wanted to tell you. I hope you aren’t mad…” Sora sighed before lowering his head again. 

“Hey, you don’t have to be sorry, Sora,” Riku replied before reached out to Sora again. “I’m glad you told me.”

“So you’re not… scared or disgusted by me being a vampire?” Sora asked without raising his head. 

Riku pulled Sora into a hug. He was not about to watch Sora drag himself down with his self doubts. He knew Sora all too well and wasn't going to let that happen. Even with the new information about Sora, that still did not change his mind.

“Of course not! I'd never think that about you. You’re my friend, and that isn’t going to change because of who or what you are.”

Seconds later he felt Sora return the hug. “Thanks Riku. I knew I could trust you with this.”

“Sure, though now I gotta ask… what does blood taste like to you?” 

“It’s sweet, like… hmmm like maple syrup but not as thick, but still kind of sticky,” Sora replied before chuckling slightly. 

“Sounds interesting at least,” Riku said before he let go of Sora. 

“Though Riku… one other thing,” Sora said as he began to fidget once more.

“What is it now?”

“Well um… now that you know…” Sora’s cheeks began to redden slightly. “I was wondering if maybe… you know if it was okay with you if I could maybe… taste your blood?”

Riku found himself not only shock, but also at a loss for words. But he kept his eyes locked on Sora, and Sora did the same. He could see the honestly and nervousness mixed into one there. How Sora must have been thinking about this for some time now, and he finally had his chance. It was truly the weirdest thing Riku had ever been asked, but it was by Sora, his best friend. A friend who he cared about and trusted.

After a bit of processing, Riku managed to speak again. “If you want to, then that’s okay. But it’s not going to… well you know…”

“Oh no, me drinking your blood won’t turn you. There is a difference process for that. But we can talk about that another time,” Sora replied before smiling. 

“Okay, only was making sure.”

Sora came closer to Riku once more and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into another hug. He brought his head closer to Riku’s neck, but before he did anything, he whispered quietly in Riku’s ear. “It may sting for a second, but it will be fine.

Riku didn’t even have a chance to respond before he felt something sharp pierce into his neck. His breath sharpened for a moment, but then as Sora said it was over, and it barely felt like anything. And furthermore, after only a few seconds Sora pulled back, the slightly bit of blood trickling down his lips. 

He wiped the blood away and smiled largely. “You’re blood’s really sweet, Riku. I like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, this time we got Sora and Riku with some fluff stuff. Hope you all enjoyed!


	4. Curse of the Chibis I (Riku)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh I really had a fun time with this next chapter. Prepare for more randomness!!

When Riku woke up, for some reason everything felt larger. Something seemed off though he could not seem to place his finger on it. Was this only because he was tired or some trick of the light? Either way it all felt rather strange.

But upon sitting up, he noticed clearly what the situation was.

It wasn't that everything looked larger, he had SHRUNK! RIku stared down at himself to see how much smaller his body looked now compared to his normal size. He was at least several times smaller now and his arms and legs were small and nearly rounded.

"_I need to get to a mirror,"_ Riku commented to himself before getting over to the edge of the bed.

Normally it wouldn't have been an issue, but now it was at least a good few feet off the ground from his small perspective. But he knew waiting around wasn't going to do anything, so he threw part of his bed sheet over the edge. One part of it was on the ground, he carefully climb down the sheet as if it were a rope. Thankfully the sheet did not give way thanks to his new small and lightweight body.

But that still left him fully feeling weird. He walked over to the long mirror on the other side of his room. Alibet it took him a little bit because of his size and stubby little legs. But he got there and thankfully was tall enough to see into the mirror. But what he saw made his mouth drop open with surprise.

He was barely two feet tall, but aside from his little body, his head was much larger in comparison. It was odd how he could even support his own weight with his head being that size, but it just added to the questions. One think he was thankful for was that his pajamas had also shrunk along with him.

But there was more than just that. There was also how his face looked. Despite a large face, his nose and mouth were fairly small. Though his eyes were much larger and oval shaped.

Riku slowly reached out his hand and placed it on the mirror, perplexed by his appearance.

But then it hit him.

"Oh my god! I've been turned into a chibi!"

Riku backed away from the mirror in horror, while keeping his gaze on his reflection. "_How in the world did this happen? Why did this happen? What am I going to do about it?"_

Riku began to pace back and forth, letting deep thoughts enter his mind. He kept asking himself the same questions over and over again even though he knew full well he did not have the answers.

But the further he paced, the more he kept thinking about how he was going to get out of this. Eventually he sighed and flopped to the floor. He stared up at his ceiling, hoping the answers would eventually come to him.

"It has to be some magic or something… it wouldn't make sense otherwise. But when did I ever encounter anything with magic recently? I can't remember…"

Riku let out a sigh before closing his eyes. He tried to relax, but the sudden sound of a doorbell distracted him. He jumped back to his feet, his eyes stretching larger. "Ah! I forgot that Sora was coming today! What am I going to do now? How in the world am I going to get down the stairs and open the door?!"

He walked out from his bedroom and approached the stairs. It looked so much more dangerous and large now that he was less than two feet tall. He was about to take a step down when he heard the doorbell again.

"Riku? You awake yet?" he heard Sora's voice shout from the other side of the door.

"Uh yeah!" Riku called out. He knew there was no possible way to hide this from Sora. And maybe Sora could help him figure it out. "Just open the door, it's unlocked!"

Riku scurried back up the stairs and back down the hallway. Despite wanting Sora to help him, he didn't want Sora to see him right away. Though it was foolish to think such a thing. Sora would have to see him regardless, there was no way he could hide this.

The door unlocked and Riku could see that Sora was looking around. "Riku? Where are you?"

"I'm upstairs, I'll be right down," Riku replied before sighing.

He ran his hands over his face as he tried to clear his mind. "_Come on Riku, just go tell him what happened. He's not going to laugh at you. He's your friend after all."_

Riku cleared his throat as he approached the staircase again. "Hey uh Sora… so I think I need your help on something. Can you come to the stairs?"

"Oh sure, what's up?" Sora asked as he got closer.

As soon as he came into view at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes locked right onto Riku. His mouth dropped open as he continued to stare. "Riku?! Is that you?"

Riku let out a long exhale, hoping that he could explain it easily to Sora. "Yeah… I don't know how it happened, but-"

Sora ran up the stairs before Riku could finish. He picked up Riku with ease and held him at arm's length. Now up close, Riku could see the wonder sparkling in Sora's eyes. Slowly his shock at Riku's appearance was turning into joy.

"Riku! What happened to you!?" Sora shouted.

"I don't know… that's what I was trying to tell you. I only woke up-"

"You are SO cute!" Sora exclaimed.

Riku could feel his cheeks warming up slightly. The way Sora was gawking over him was the last thing that he expected. But then again… it was Sora… who was easily fascinated and excited about just about everything.

"Sora please… we really should figure out a way to refuse whatever has happened to me," Riku replied quickly before Sora could interrupt him again.

"But you are so cute! Why would we want to reverse this?!" Sora asked before pouting slightly. He then brought Riku closer and hugged him tightly. "You are a little tiny chibi Riku! And this is just too cute!"

Riku's cheeks reddened even more. "Please stop calling me cute…"

"Aw, but you are though. This is the funniest and cutest thing to ever happen to you. OH! Just wait 'till Kairi sees you! I bet she will also think you are pretty adorable. And hey maybe she has some old doll clothes we can use to dress you up in."

Riku now tried to push away from Sora, failing his arms and struggling against Sora hug. "Stop squeezing me so tight! And let me go!"

Sora started to laugh. "Even you trying to be frustrated is extremely adorable. There's no way I'm letting this opportunity pass. We're going to have fun with this."

"Sora! I've been turned into a chibi, I don't see how I can have fun with this. Don't you think you should be more concerned?"

Sora finally loosened up on his hug and looked at Riku. He pursed his lips together, starting to think more seriously on the subject. Carefully he placed Riku back down on the floor before sitting down in front of him. He placed a hand to his chin before letting out a thoughtful hum.

"So… what do you think then? What should we do about this?" Riku asked while Sora continued to think.

Finally Sora placed his hand back down, but instead of placing it by his side he reached out to Riku. He held out his pointer finger and gently poked Riku against his chubby chibi cheek. Riku pouted before trying to swat away Sora's hand.

"Quit it," Riku replied before crossing his arms.

"Hmmm…" Sora hummed still without saying anything.

"Is there anything you could think of that maybe could have caused this?" Riku asked, hoping to get some actual thoughts from Sora.

"Ahh I can't think of anything. But I do know one thing," Sora replied.

"And what's that?"

Sora leaned forward before quickly wrapped his arms around Riku again. "You are seriously just too cute! That pout you did was just so cute! We are totally going to show you to Kairi now."

"No, Sora wait-"

Before Riku could finish, Sora had picked him up again and was holding him tightly in his arms. Sora had already started down the stairs and out of the house before Riku was even given a chance to think.

"We are going to make the best of this. And it's going to be soooooo fun," Sora chuckled as he headed down the street.

Riku groaned. He knew there was no way he could get out of this now. Even if he managed to get out of Sora's hold, he wouldn't be able to run very far. All he could do now was to let Sora carry him. He could tell that this was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chibi style I wrote is what the Chibis in World of Final Fantasy look like. But yeah chibis, cute and random... ans eventually more heh.


	5. Two Sides of a Coin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with chapter 5 of my Halloween series of randomness! Let's get right to it cause I never know what to say lol

For Kairi everything about Sora seemed simple and easy enough. He was a kind and sweet hearted boy who always seemed to be cheerful and positive towards almost anything. He was a perfectly sweet boy and she loved him for that.

If only he wasn't so nervous and shy when it came when it came to their relationship.

He was a good guy, but when ever she mentioned doing something together, he would grow nervous and most times run off. And then after that he wouldn't return for hours or sometimes not even return back for the rest of the day.

Kairi knew she could wait. She didn't mind waiting for him. She was patient with him and his nervous moments. And knew in time he would come around. But in the meantime she would work with him and deal with his nervousness as best as she could.

Currently she was waiting in the park for Sora to show up. They were supposed to meet up for the day and enjoy the fall weather, and possibly go to the fall festival in the evening, but Sora had yet to show up. It was expected, but Kairi couldn't help but wonder.

_"Just how nervous can that boy be?"_ Kairi hummed to herself before checking her watch.

She tapped her foot a few times, continued to wait as calmly she as she could. She then glanced to her phone to see if Sora had texted her or something else. But there was still nothing. She was still going to wait a few more minutes though, after that then she would give him a call to figure out what was causing his delay.

Before long she heard footsteps coming from behind her. Without warning hands were placed over her eyes. Kairi pulled away and whipped around ready to attack whoever thought they could get away with something like that.

But who she saw surprised her. Or really… who she thought she saw.

THe boy who stood before her looked _exactly_ like Sora, even down to wearing the exact clothes, but there were a few differences that set the difference. One was the hair, while Sora's was brown, this guy's hair was black. Secondly was his eyes, which were a golden color opposed to Sora's fair blue.

And thirdly, there was his expression. While Sora's was a soft and sweet smile, this was a snarky smile that brought and air about to the person.

"Who do you think you are and what do you think you are doing?!" Kairi asked immediately.

"Isn't it obvious?" the guy laughed. He even had Sora's voice! Though from what Kairi could tell, this guy's voice was slightly deeper sounding.

"Clearly it isn't if I am asking you," Kairi said as she took a step back.

"Well technically I am Sora. Essentially. But really I'm a better Sora than he. But call me Vanitas, the one who is cooler and smarter. And for why I am here, I'm here to see you of course."

Vanitas smiled as he stepped closer. Kairi took another step back and glared deeply at him. "Don't you dare take another step closer! What have you done with Sora?"

"I told you, am I Sora, but better. Now are we going to start out date or not? Cause I've been waiting quite some time for this," Vanitas said before leaning his face in close.

Kairi glared at him before smacking him straight across the face. Vanitas let out a yelp as he stumbled back. Much to her surprise he let out a faint whimper. A small bit of regret had slipped into her mind as she watched Vanitas carefully.

"_What he said couldn't be true. He can't really be Sora… right? I didn't just slap Sora… please don't let that be it."_

Vanitas lifted his face and turned to Kairi. There was a clear read mark forming on his cheek now, and the expression he was giving was clearly a big old Sora one. He was holding back his tears and trying to refrain from pouting, but Kairi could see the Sora in him. And that left her to be only more concerned.

"Why'd you have to go and do that! I just wanted to have a fun time is all! Now…" He gritted his teeth before placing his hands on his head. "Now you've gone and ruined it all!"

Vanitas ran off quickly before Kairi even had a chance to question it. She could only watch as Vanitas disappeared into the distance. Once he was gone Kairi rubbed her head, trying to process what had just happened.

Had she imagined it all? Was what she saw even real? It happened so fast that she couldn't get a straight thought on it. Though there was one way she could test it. Kairi reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her phone. She typed in Sora's number and hit send.

Putting the phone to her ear, she waited as it began to ring. Finally after the 4th ring, it was answered.

"_Oh Kairi!"_ Sora's chipper voice came clear as day through the phone. "_I'm so sorry I'm running late! I don't know how I lost track of time, but I am almost there!"_

"It's okay Sora, as long as you are on your way," Kairi replied.

"_Yeah! I'll there shortly! See you soon!"_

Sora hung up the phone after that and Kairi breathed out slowly. Maybe her fears were just messing with her. Whatever happened could have just been in her head. Though there was still one thing that lingered that could prove all of this to be real. Once Sora got here… she would know for sure.

Sora came running from the distance, nearly from the exact area that Vanitas had run to. Kairi inhaled slowly, trying not to let her mind run away with the thoughts. "_Just wait Kairi, we can't assume anything yet. He has to get over here first before I can think about anything else about it."_

Sora came closer, and Kairi could feel a knot tightening in her gut. Sora… he was wearing the exact outfit that Vanitas had worn. And when he got close enough, Kairi's eyes widened.

Right on Sora's cheek was a faint red mark.

Exactly where she had slapped Vanitas.

Kairi put a hand to her mouth. She started to stumble back, but Sora caught her just in time. "Whoa! Kairi are you okay? You look a bit pale."

"Uh… Y-Yeah. I'm fine," Kairi replied, trying to straighten herself out. "But SOra, what happened to you? I mean with… um… that?" She pointed to Sora's cheek, staring feeling uneasy by the sight of it.

"Huh? Oh, I'm not actually sure," Sora chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I was too excited when running over here and I much have crashed into something. But I'm fine don't worry!"

Kairi clenched her hands to keep them from trembling. "_Could it all have been true…? Was Vanitas… really Sora? But how? I don't understand how something like that could happen."_

"Kairi? Are you sure you are okay? Maybe you need to sit down," Sora said before he tried to lead Kairi over to a park bench.

Kairi let him bring her over there and she sat down. She ran her hand through her hair, trying to find a solution to what had happened before. But none of it made any sense. How could Vanitas be Sora? Their eyes and hair were completely different… yet everything else was the same.

"_Sora wouldn't do that as a prank, would? No… he wouldn't do something like that. There… There has to be more to this. But right now I shouldn't let Sora worry too much. Don't want to ruin our time together after all."_

Kairi took in several deep breaths before she stood back up. "I'm feeling better now Sora. Let's get back to what we planned to do."

"You sure? I just want to make sure that you are feeling okay."

"Really Sora, I'm fine," Kairi said before taking hold of Sora's hand. "Let's have a fun day, okay? No worries needed."

Kairi only hoped that her last statement could stay true.

Sora nodded and smiled happily. "Okay!"

The two of them began to walk further into the park. They decided to cut across it rather than walk around so they could admire all the fall leaves on the ground. A cool breeze brushed past them and Kairi stepped closer to Sora. "So what should we do first?"

"Hmm I don't know. The festival doesn't start until the evening, so maybe we could catch a movie or something?" Sora asked.

"That sounds nice," Kairi replied before smiling. "I've heard there is a good mystery movie playing. Let's see what showtimes are going on right now."

The two of them walked more until they reached the other side of the park. After crossing a few streets they approached the movie theater. Once inside the building, they checked the times and saw that there was a showing that would be starting soon.

Kairi smiled as she gave Sora's hand a squeeze before she smiled to him again. Sora looked to her with his face beginning to redden. Kairi laughed. "Why do you look so nervous?"

"W-Well you know… we've never been to a movie together. I mean not just the t-two of us," Sora stammered.

"So? Why should it be any different?" Kairi asked softly. She could see that Sora was getting nervous, but it was awfully cute to see him so flustered.

"It's just um… you know… together and…" Sora started to say, but then he winced. He held a hand to his head and groaned slightly. "I-I'll be right back… My head's hurting a little."

Sora hurried off to the bathrooms without another word.

Kairi frowned as she tried to understand what had happened. "_His head started hurting? Just from being nervous?"_

Kairi wondered what could have caused it, but then she remembered something. After she had slapped Vanitas, he had placed his hands to his head before he ran off. The suspicion came back to her on the matter, starting to make it sound even stranger.

"_Is there really a connection between the two? Something that causes head pain?"_

Kairi hummed before closing her eyes. She wanted to find the solution, but without any solid proof on anything, there was no way she could confirm what she was thinking.

"Well that didn't take very long," the voice of Sora said, though like the first time it was slightly deeper.

Kairi's eyes shot up to see that Vantias was standing in front of her again. She gasped and tried to step away from him. As far as she could tell, all of her thoughts and questions were leading to the same result.

"_He's another side of Sora. He has to be! But… why haven't I seen him before? Why only now? And how does he even show up like this?"_

"Hey!" Vanitas shouted before reaching for Kairi.

She stepped back again, but much to her surprise she bumped into something and started to stumble to the ground. Vanitas did manage to grab her and pull her back into her feet. He gave a quick scowl. "Seriously, can't you pay attention?"

Kairi glanced back to see that she had crashed into a trashcan. She hadn't even been aware it was there because all of her focus had been on Vanitas. She shook it off though and looked back to him. "Why are you back?"

Vanitas laughed. "Didn't we cover this? We're on a date today, and we're supposed to go see a movie. So let's get in there before it starts."

Vantias went to wrap an arm around Kairi, though she swatted it away. Grabbing onto Vanitas's hand she dragged him outside of the theater and into the alleyway just next of it. She didn't want to make a big scene in the theater nor draw any attention to herself. Just in case she was going crazy.

"No! We are not going to see any movie until I get some answers."

"Oh? So you will see the movie with me if you get what you want to know?" Vanitas smirked happily. "That's fine by me."

Kairi pursed her lips, cursing herself for her choice of words. But at least now she would get what she wanted. "Okay, spill it, what is your deal? Explain yourself."

"I told you already, I am Sora, but better than him," Vanitas replied before placing his hands into his pockets. "I didn't think it was that hard to follow."

"But how!? How can you be Sora? That just doesn't make any sense!" Kairi exclaimed.

Vanitas sighed. "Fine. If I have to spell it out, I guess I got to."

He stepped a bit closer to Kairi, bringing his face right up to her. "I am the Sora that you wish he could be. Not shy or nervous, but cool and confident."

It all started to make sense now. The pieces did fit together on what Vanitas was saying and Kairi could see clearly that he was telling the truth. But that still left questions on the 'how' part of it. But at least she was closer to solving it.

"But how? How did this happen to Sora… or um… you? I've never seen you before whenever Sora was nervous."

Vanitas shrugged. "It wasn't until recently that he decided to do anything about it. And it's about time too. I really have been waiting to express my feelings for you properly."

Vanitas reached out to place a hand on Kairi, but once again she reacted quicker and slapped Vanitas across the other cheek. He grimaced like before and felt his cheek. Tears swelled in his eyes though he tried to give a harsh glare.

"Come on Kairi… why did you have to do that again?"

"You're acting like a creep, Sora wouldn't do that," Kairi said, though she couldn't help but feel bad at seeing Vanitas's hurt face.

"I'm not… not trying to be," Vanitas replied before gripping his head. "I'm just more confident than Sora… I just wanted to spend time with you…"

Vanitas turned to run away, but Kairi grabbed him by his wrist. "You're not going anywhere. You're sticking here so I can talk to Sora properly about this."

Vanitas pouted again, but was quick to turn it into a scoff. "Fine. No big deal if you prefer him over him. I'll be back though. Anytime Sora is too nervous, I'll come back. Then I'll prove that I'm not a creep."

Vanitas groaned again as he stumbled forward. He dropped down to his knees and Kairi watched as his hair started to fade into brown. As soon as it was back to Sora's natural brown, he nearly fell forward towards the ground. Kairi was thankfully enough that she caught him just in time and sat him back up.

Kairi sighed as she sat down next to Sora. There was still a faint red mark from the first slap, but now there was a second one. The knot in her gut tightened up again at the mere sight of it. How was she supposed to deal with something like this? Sora had two sides to him now, and it was all triggered by his simple nervousness.

But she wasn't ready to give up. Far from it. Kairi knew she wasn't one to easily give up on something like this. She would get to the bottom of this, and she would discover as much as she could. She did actually find herself a bit curious about Vantias after all. Maybe it was just her kind heart, but she hated to see the cute poor boy pout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah a based on Dr. Jekyl, Mr. Hyde idea going on there. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I still got plenty more random ideas to come!


	6. Aqua's Magic Spell Mishaps 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit late posting it, but better late than never!

Terra and Ventus both were in the living room, playing a card game against one other. Both of them tried their best to keep series poker faces, but it was easy to see through both of them. But soon enough Terra's phone started to ring. He looked at the calling ID and saw that it was Aqua. Answering it he quickly set it to speaker.

"Hey Aqua, you're on speaker, Ven is over," Terra replied.

"_Hey guys! I got some big news!" _she exclaimed happily.

"What is it?" Ventus asked, turning away his attention from the game.

"_I've learned a new spell, and I want to show you guys!"_

Ventus and Terra gave each other a quick glance. Aqua was still a novice witch and still had a lot to learn. Though she was good with elemental spells, the other ones that were far more tricky still proved to be a bit troublesome for her. But Aqua, being determined self, never gave up and kept on trying.

Though there had been a few mishaps along the way with her spells backfiring on her. It had only been a few minor things that had happened, like furniture floating to the ceiling or making it rain indoors. Other than that though it wasn't truly something that the boys had to worry about, but it still made them wonder of the possibility.

"What's the spell you've been working on?" Terra asked as he stood up.

"_Animal transformations!" _Aqua replied cheerfully.

"Animal transformations?" Ventus asked. "You mean turning an animal into a different one?"

"_Exactly! And I want you two to watch me do it! Now come on over to my place, I got everything set up,"_ Aqua said before ending the call.

Now that the call was over Ventus and Terra cleaned up the game before they started to walk out of the room to exit the house. Though there was still thoughts about what was going to happen during her magic spell. Aqua may have seemed confident and excited about her new spell, but that didn't mean Terra and Ventus felt the exact same.

"You think she really mastered a spell like that?" Ventus asked once they were outside and walking towards Aqua's house.

"Who knows, but she is sure excited about it," Terra replied.

The two of them walked further until they reached Aqua's house. Terra walked up to the door and was about to knock when it opened, and Aqua stood there, smiling and excited as always.

"There you guys are, come on in!" Aqua said before grabbing the boys by their arms and pulling them into her house.

"Okay, Aqua," Terra laughed. "You really do seem excited about all of this."

"Of course! I really think I got the spell down."

The three of them walked through her house until they reached the living room. There was a large table set up now in the middle of it and three chairs in front of it. And much to Ventus and Terra's surprise, Vanitas was sitting in one of the chairs.

"Vanitas?" Ventus asked. "Aqua invited you too?"

"Yeah," Vanitas chuckled. "and I wanted to see her mess it up."

Aqua puffed out her cheeks. "I am not going to mess it up! I am going to get it right and you guys are all going to be amazed."

Vanitas crossed his arms. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Fine, let's get started then," Aqua stated before marching over to the table.

Ventus and Terra laughed a little as they went to take their seats. Aqua then placed something onto the table. It was a bird cage with a pretty parakeet inside. Opening the cage, she carefully took the bird out and placed it down on the table.

Aqua cleared her throat before she picked up something else that had been on the table. Her wand. "Okay, so as I said to all of you, I have been working on a transformation spell. I am going to transform my parakeet into a rabbit."

"Why a rabbit?" Ventus asked.

"Because, rabbits are cute and far different from parakeets, so the transformation will need a lot of concentration."

Aqua breathed in before closing her eyes. "I'm about to begin. Please be very quiet as I need to think deeply on the spell."

Aqua then began to chat a spell in an ancient language. The words were forgien to the boys, but they knew that it was apart of the ancient art of magic spells. Aqua gently pointed her wand at the parakeet and continued speaking. When she reached the end of her words, she flicked the tip of her wand and waited.

But no magic came from the wand.

Aqua opened her eyes and looked at the parakeet, who let out a chirp. Her shoulders sank slightly as she started to think over what she had done. "I guess I didn't say it right…"

"Are you going to try again?" Terra asked, hoping to encourage Aqua.

Aqua then returned to a serious and determined look. "Yes! I'll keep trying until I get it right, you'll see."

Aqua spoke the spell again, this time with her eyes open and fixated on the colorful bird. She flicked her wand again at the end of the spell, yet still nothing happened. While Aqua looked a bit worried, Vantias started to chuckle warranting her to shoot him a glare.

"Stop laughing Vanitas! This isn't funny."

"True, something actually needs to happen first for it to be funny," Vanitas replied, smirking slightly. "Maybe I'll go grab a snack and maybe by then something will have happened." Vanitas then got up from his chair and headed out of the room, towards the kitchen.

"Oh! I'm going to get this!" Aqua huffed.

Once more she spoke the spell, this time much louder than before. A fierce look was in her eyes as she spoke each word. And when she flicked the wand, something did happen at least. Magic sparks, smoke, and a glowing light did come from the tip, but it burst out rather large and ended up knocking Aqua back.

The room then became filled with magic dust and smoke for a few seconds, but then it all cleared as if nothing had happened. Aqua groaned as she sat up, she suddenly felt a presence by her side and saw that it was Terra. A moment later Ventus was also standing next to Terra.

"You okay Aqua?" Terra asked, holding out a hand to her.

"What happened?" Ventus added.

"Yeah… Sorry… I don't know what happened there. Maybe I put too much energy into the-"

Aqua stopped once she was pulled to her feet. She stared, with her eyes widened. She quickly covered her mouth, to hide her shock, though it could still be seen in her eyes. Slowly though, the shock was turning into something else. Trying her best, she tried to hold it in, but she ended up laughing a little.

"What's so funny Aqua?" Terra asked, sounding completely confused by her laughter.

"Um…"

Vanitas walked back into the room before Aqua could say what she wanted. "Oh my god! I walk away and I miss this?!"

"Miss what?" Ventus asked as he saw where Vanitas was looking. Slowly his head turned to look at Terra, who was staring wide eyed at him.

Both of the boys mouths dropped open at what they saw each other. They almost couldn't believe what they were seeing.

On top of both their heads… were a set of rabbit ears.

Terra was the first to slowly reach up and feel the rabbit ears. They twitches ever so slightly upon his touch.

"Aqua…" Terra started to say. "What did you do?"

"I'm sorry!" Aqua quickly replied. "I don't know how it could have happened like that."

"I need to get a picture of this," Vanitas stated as he pulled out his phone. "Ven's face is just priceless."

"No you don't!" Ventus shouted as he went to try and grab Vanitas's phone, but Vanitas only laughed and jumped out of the way. Ventus then whipped around to face Aqua. "You gotta fix this!"

"I know, I know, I'm still so sorry," Aqua replied, her tone becoming frantic.

Terra placed a hand on Aqua's shoulder. "It's okay, Aqua. Let's just work on fixing this, all right?"

"Right," Aqua nodded. She breathed in deeply, taking in all the thought she knew about the spell. "Okay, I think I will be able to reverse it. I need both of you to stand in front of me so I can perform the spell."

Terra and Ventus walked closer to Aqua and stood still in front of her, while Vanitas stood back, but held his camera up. He snickered as he took a few more pictures much to the others glaring at him. But Aqua choose to ignore him and readied herself.

She started to chant the spell and pointed her wand directly at the boys. At the end of her words magic did come from the wand and went right at Terra and Ventus. A cloud of magic smoke covered them like before, and Aqua watched as it started to clear.

After it did, Aqua let out another gasp. She stumbled back as Vanitas let out another burst of laughter. He kneeled over holding one arm around his waist. "Oh now… now you've made it even better!"

Ventus and Terra looked at each other right away and now saw that their noses now looked much pinker and much more in the shape of a rabbits nose. And on top of that, there were faint little whiskers that protruded from their cheeks. They both turned their heads back to Aqua, glaring with deep concern and seriousness.

"I thought you said you were going to reverse it! Not make us even more like rabbits!" Terra exclaimed.

"I-I thought I was! But I think I may have forgotten a word in the spell that would reverse it."

"How can you mess something up like that?" Ventus asked trying to cover his face, so Vanitas couldn't get many more pictures of him.

"I don't know. I'm just a bit frazzled. I think I need sometime to look over what my spell book says on how I can reverse this. Unless you want me to try again?" Aqua asked meekly.

"No way, I'm not letting you add on buck teeth to this, this is already silly enough," Terra said, perpahs a bit to harshly.

Aqua sighed and nodded. "I get it. I'm sorry. I'll get right on it though!" Aqua then ran out of the room to retrieve her spell book.

Once she was gone Vanitas smirked at Terra and Ventus. "Even without buck teeth I think we should take some pictures with you guys eating carrots."

"And if you do, I am going to break your phone," Terra scowled.

"That's only if you can catch me. But just wait 'till everyone sees this! It's going to be the laugh of the year!" Vanitas laughed before snapping a few more pictures.

"Come on Vanitas! Cut it out already!" Ventus shouted. His new little rabbit nose started to twitched as he glared deeply at Vanitas.

Vanitas laughed again before taking another picture. "That's beautiful Ven, can you do that again for me?"

Ventus charged after Vanitas who immediately took off running, still laughing loudly. Terra stayed back, though it was only for a moment before he decided to follow after. He knew Vanitas too well to let him run away with those pictures on his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Randomness with spells going wrong. Idk really but I just like making up the random scenarios and trying my best here.


	7. My Emotions turn me into an Unversed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time now for a really random and comical one. You can tell by the title this is most silly, but here it goes!

The front door opened with a slam and Vanitas stormed in. He marched right down to the living room and threw his bag to the floor. Sitting on the couch was Ventus, followed by his twin Roxas, and next to him was his friend Olette.

"What happened Vani?" Ventus asked, seeing that Vanitas was clearly annoyed.

"It's Seifer again! He was the one who started the fight yet I also got in trouble because I defended myself," Vanitas exclaimed.

"Well… did you just defend yourself… or did you punch him again like last time?" Roxas asked.

Vanitas crossed his arms. "What do you think?"

"Vani, you gotta stop getting into fights. It's only going to be bad for you in the end, and besides…" Ventus started to say. "If you get too out of control with your angry you know…"

Vanitas gritted his teeth before gripping his hands into fists. He breathed in sharply, looking like he was about to say something, but then he stumbled backwards before a cloud of smoke surrounded him. When it cleared there was now a little blue Flood standing where he once was, twitching with irritation.

"That happens…" Ventus finished.

"_I know that!" _Vanitas's voice echoed in everyone's head. "_But I wouldn't care! Maybe I could scare off Seifer if I transformed into a Unversed in front of him."_

"Or he may end up using that against you," Olette warned, finally speaking up. She stood up and walked closer to Vanitas, who jumped and twitched back from her. "After all you are pretty cute as a Flood."

"_Shut up! This is not cute!"_ the irritated Flood Vanitas shouted.

Before he could get away, Olette reached out and picked up Vanitas, despite his constant twitching and squirming. "Despite the sleek and jagged look, you are so soft as well."

"_Let me go! I do not want to be held! Did you forget what emotion a Flood is!? It's irritation! The last thing I want right now is to be held!"_

"You don't have to be that sour Vanitas," Ventus laughed. "Sometimes friends along with hugs can help relax."

"_I don't want a hug though!"_

Roxas now stood up and walked over to Olette. He placed a hand on Vanitas's head and started to pet him. "Ven's right though, you need to relax if you are this irritated."

Vanitas finally squirmed enough that he was able to break free from Olette's hold. He shifted back down to the ground and jumped down the hallway. "_I said I don't want any of that. Who says I wanted to relax?!"_

After he was down the hallway he made his upstairs. The remaining three watched him but did not go charging after him. Once he was out of sight Olette sighed and sat back down. "I wish there was more we could do to help Vanitas."

"We're still trying though," Ventus said. "But we still haven't found anyway to reverse that curse on him. Have Hayner or Pence found anything new?"

Roxas shook his head. "Last I checked with them on it they hadn't found any new information."

"There's bound to be a way to get rid of it though, I don't Vanitas could go live the rest of his life with his negative emotions turning him Unversed each time," Olette said before sighing.

"I know we will find something… we just need some time to figure it out," Ventus said with a nod of his head. "I just wish that Vanitas would be more open to us helping him."

* * *

Hours later Vanitas had finally transformed back to his normal human self, and he was currently curled up on the corner of his bed. He had brought his legs up against his chest and his arms were wrapped around them.

He let out a long exhale while he stared at the wall across from him. He had been up here since he ran away from his friends, and they still hadn't come to check on him. He knew it was because they understood that he did like his space. As much as they liked to tease him he was glad they understood when it was too much.

Though… he was hoping they would come to see him soon. "_Why do I have to have this stupid curse anyways? It makes everything so hard and stupid… It's all so stupid..."_ Vanitas tensed up his body, pulling his legs tighter against himself.

Vanitas lifted his head when he heard a knock on the door. Looking over he saw Ventus, Roxas, and Olette standing there. "Hey, can we come in?" Ventus asked.

"Sure…" Vanitas muttered, trying to keep his emotions calm and in check this time.

The three of them came over and sat down on the bed, though Vanitas still choose to stay in the corner, so none of them really could get too close to him. "So what do you guys want?"

"We wanted to check on you of course," Olette said. "Are you feeling better?"

"Well obviously!" Vanitas snapped. "I'm back to normal aren't I?"

"There's no need to be so defensive about it," Ventus started to say. "We know you're having a hard time with this and-"

"You can't KNOW something like that!" Vanitas shouted. Despite sounding angry, there were tears swelling up in his eyes which proved he was feeling something other than that. "None of you know what it's like, and none of you can 'understand how I feel' or any of that crap!"

"Vanitas… you know we do care though," Olette said, slowly reaching a hand out to Vanitas, but he pushed it away.

"Caring isn't going to get rid of this curse. I… I just…" Vanitas let out a whimper before the tears finally fell down his cheeks. "I just want to be normal again…"

The three friends exchanged saddened glances with one another. They knew that Vanitas had never been happened with the curse since the moment it happened, but they never knew how hurt he was by it.

But before any of them could make a comment, there was poof of smoke that filled the room briefly. When they looked back, there was a little Unversed sitting where Vanitas had been, but it was one they had never seen him transform into before.

This Unversed was one that resembled a rabbit. It was mainly a dark purple or close to black color. Though its ears were a dark red at the tips and the inner part of the ears were a lighter pink. But perhaps the most notable thing about this Unversed were its red sorrow filled eyes.

"Vanitas? You okay" Ventus asked instinctively.

"_What do you think idiot!"_ Vanitas exclaimed. Despite the insult, it was clear what he was feeling, this new Unversed proved it.

This new little Unversed was clearly the emotion for sadness.

"Vani you should have told us sooner that you were upset by this!" Ventus said before reaching out for Vanitas.

Much to Ventus's surprise Vanitas didn't try to move away. Perhaps it was because this wasn't an irritated Unversed, but instead a sad and hurt Unversed. Perhaps it was one who actually wanted the care and love from friends.

"_I didn't want to… it's my curse after all…"_ Vanitas mumbled, not even reacting to being held.

"It may be a curse that only ou have, but we are your friends. And we want to help you," Roxas said before placing a hand on Vanitas's head, petting him slowly.

Vanitas let out a soft sigh, but there was still no protest at all to the attention that as being given to him. Olette moved around to Ventus's other side to sit down and then she took her turn to give Vanitas a pet on the head.

"We promise Vanitas, we are going to be here to help you. We will solve this curse. But… in the meantime…" Olette smiled before chuckling a little. "I think this new Unversed is by far the cutest one you have ever transformed into!"

"_Don't you start!"_ Vanitas whined, now starting to shift in Ventus's arms.

"Can I have a turn to hold him Ven? I just want to give the sad little Vanitas a big old hug," Olette said playfully.

Ventus laughed back. "Sure thing!"

"_I don't want more hugs though! Why is it always hugs with you guys?"_ Vanitas shouted as he was passed off to Olette. Still despite his protesting words he didn't bother to move. He had his words to say what he wanted to, but his actions proved what he wanted more.

"Because hugs are always a great way to make someone who is sad feel better," Olette replied. "And you are one sad little bunny."

"_Don't call me a sad little bunny!" _Vanitas shouted, but it only caused everyone to laugh.

Even though he still felt a bit sad about the whole situation, he had to agree, the hug was making him feel better. And he knew that his friends did care for him and truly did want to help. Though it would probably take some time to figure out, he was sure they would find a way to reverse the curse on him. But for the meantime he just had to deal with their antics and enjoyment of teasing and hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh we all know the Unversed are sad little emotions that just need some love. So why not make it a curse haha!  
Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought! And I'll see you all next time!


	8. Demons and Mischief Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this next one is probably one of my current favorites. If it wasn't apart of this series it could be a story of it's own, but that is why I made a part 1 for it :P

"Go on, you gotta knock on the door," one of Ventus's friends said. "Then it's supposed to open all on its own."

He stared at the group of friends that he was with and then to the place that they were standing several feet away from. It was an old decrypted house that had been at the edge of the neighborhood for years. It had been abandoned for longer than anyone could remember, and the rumor was that it was either haunted or cursed. Or both. Ventus thought both could very well be an option with house unsettling it all felt. He was getting goosebumps just from staring at it after all!

"Why me again?" Ventus asked, not taking his eyes off the house.

"Cause you drew the shortest straw!" another friend said. "You gotta do it though, otherwise we will never know if it is haunted or not. And it's Halloween and we gotta do something spooky related."

"I still say it's cursed," a different friend interjected.

"Well we know something is strange with this place, or at least that's what I've heard."

Everyone turned towards the friend who had just spoken. Each of them looking at him with curious eyes, waiting for him to continue.

"You guys know of Riku, right? I heard from some other friends that last year on Halloween, he was dared to go knock on the door and walk inside. And then he just up and vanished a few weeks later. No one has seen him since, not even his parents!"

Ventus shuddered. "You know that doesn't make me want to do this more, in fact it's the opposite!"

"Come on Ven, don't be a chicken."

"I think I would rather be a chicken then get cursed," Ventus muttered.

"Ignore the part about Riku then. He was already a weird, quiet guy to begin with. You agree to this dare and you gotta follow through now."

Ventus let out a long sigh, regretting ever agreeing to this. Every instinct he had told him to run as far away as he could go, but his friends would never let him live it down if he backed out now. His only choice was to go through with it and hope for the best.

He stood there for a moment, just breathing. He couldn't let them see that he was scared. They'd pick on him for years. With a heavy exhale, he kept his chin up and began his trek to the front porch of the house. The floorboards creaked loudly as he stepped on them, startling him, threatening to break in half beneath his feet. He stood in front of the door, his heart pounding in his chest. He gulped audibly as he reached out and knocked on the old wood door.

His solicitation was met with an eerie silence. For a moment, he thought he was in the clear… that no one was home and he could finally get away from this creepy place. He waited for a few seconds. Then a few more. He was ready to turn around and leave when he heard a sound. A long, drawn-out squeak of old, poorly-oiled hinges. He tensed up and his stomach dropped like a ton of bricks.

The door was open.

Ventus quickly turned around to look at his friends… only he didn't see them standing at the edge of the property. "G-Guys?"

There was no answer.

"C-Come on guys, this isn't funny!" Ventus shouted.

But none of them showed up from any possible hiding spot. Ventus frowned heavily. "_So they wouldn't let me chicken out, but when I go knock on the door they all ditch me. Real mature guys…"_

Ventus was half tempted to turn away. With no one to witness him go it not the house, who said he still had to do it? But… on the other hand… the door was open and leading into an old abandoned house. Natural human curiosity was showing it was stronger tonight in Ventus's mind as he decided to step into the house.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Ventus called out. Immediately he bit his tongue, feeling foolish. "_It's abandoned! No one is going to answer… though that still leaves the question of how the door opened…"_

Ventus stepped a bit further into the house and really began to look around. Everything was covered in dust and cobwebs. And with no lights on in the house, it was extremely dark and Ventus could barely see what was in front of him.

He felt along the wall and made his way down the hall, trying to see what he could find. But suddenly the area started to feel a lot colder. Ventus slowed his pace until he came to a complete stop. He could almost feel the hairs on the back of his neck rising up.

There was something off about all of this. Something completely wrong.

Ventus turned around to run out the front door, but it slammed shut before he could get close. Everything around him slowly began to grow darker as he felt his body getting heavier. Ventus screamed before dropping to his knees, unable to move anymore.

Slowly in the corner of his eye he saw something moving towards him. Something shadowy and red. He didn't get a chance to look at what it was though, for he blacked out in the next second.

* * *

Ventus groaned slightly as he began to open his eyes. The ground felt cold and a gentle breeze was blowing over him. Quickly he shot up and looked around. He was back outside, just on the edge of the property to the old house.

Ventus jumped up to his feet and looked all around him. From where the moon was in the sky, it was still clearly nighttime and hardly any time seemed to have passed. And yet there was still no sign of his friends anywhere.

"_**Took you long enough to wake up. I was beginning to wonder if you were defective or something."**_

A deep and gritty voice spoke, taunting and harsh. Ventus froze up with his eyes widening. He looked around, but he saw no one else near him. He shook his head and he started to work in the direction of home. After what just happened, he just wanted to go home and sleep.

"_**And are you the mute type now? I swear I heard you speaking back there, unless I broke you… there is always that possibility."**_

Ventus came to a dead stop at the sound of the voice again. Clearly he was hearing something, it was either that or he had gone crazy. He only noticed now that the voice had a bit of an echo to it and that made him start to worry. Hoping that it wasn't the second option, Ventus decided to try something to figure it out.

"Who's there?"

"_**Oh so you aren't broken. That's a relief. Honestly, I would have been upset if I broke my new little toy right after getting it."**_

Before Ventus could ask what the voice meant or where it was coming from, someone miraculously appeared in front of him. In response Ventus yelped and stumbled back to the ground. The person let out a rather intimidating laugh as he looked down at Ventus.

Now that he had time to focus, he got a good idea who he was looking at… or really what he was looking at.

The person in question sure did look like a person… looking around Ventus's age… yet at the same time they didn't all too human. Their hair was a spikey mess and was as black as the thick darkness. And their ears were seen sticking out from the mess of hair, pointing at the tips. Aside from that there was also the person's eyes… where normally there would be the whites of the eyes… these were also black. The eyes themselves were a blood red. Even the person's hands were off looking, with the fingers and nails looking in the shape of claws.

The person soon stopped laughing and grinned at Ventus, revealing sharp and pointed teeth. Just another thing that marked this person off as not normal. There was also what this person wore, while it wasn't the strangest compared to everything, it did fit with the theme. The person wore what looked to be a red and black blazer jacket with a black shirt under it. And they even had black pants and heeled boots to go along with the rest of the look.

Whomever they were leaned in closer to Ventus's face. "**You still going to stay there and gawk? Come on, I really would like to have a normal conversation."**

The voice was still dark sounding, but it no longer echoed like moments before. Ventus still couldn't believe it though. "_Was this… is he because I entered the abandoned house? Was it really cursed?"_

"**Hey congrats idiot you figured it out!"** the guy laughed, causing Ventus's eyes widened again.

"H-How… how did you-"

"**We're connected idiot, shouldn't that be obvious by now? You entered the house and I entered your heart and connected myself to your soul and mind. So hearing your thoughts is just one of the benefits I get."**

"But… who are you? Wh-what are you?" Ventus asked softly, finding what he was hearing almost too hard to believe.

"**You can call me Vanitas. And I am your new personal demon," **Vanitas replied as he proudly placed a hand over his chest and gave a dramatic bow.

"A d-demon?!" Ventus shouted. He wished that he was closer towards the other house at this point. Surely someone would hear him shouting and they would come to check. But he wasn't close to any house aside from the one he definitely knew was cursed now.

"**Yeah, that's what I just said. You're a bit slow aren't ya Venty-Wenty?"** Vanitas crowned down and smirked at Ventus.

"Hey! Don't call me that! How do you even know my name?!"

Vanitas rolled his eyes and sighed. "**Weren't you listening? I'm connected to you, I can get inside your mind and see what you know."**

"What do you want with me?" Ventus asked directly afterwards, just wanting to get straight to the answer.

"**I needed a host body of course, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to leave that house. So now I am free to do as I please… well relatively. I'm tied to you after all so I can't be all that free. But I think it will be fun having a new little friend."**

Ventus finally found his strength to stand up. He glared at harashly at Vanitas as he could. "Well I didn't ask to have a demon tied to me! Now leave me alone!"

Ventus took off running as fast as he could, heading in the direction of home. He didn't even bother to look back. He wasn't going to check if Vantias was following him or not. But soon enough he tripped over something and stumbled to the ground.

He gritted his teeth as the pavement scraped across his hands after he braced himself from the fall. He looked behind himself to see that there was nothing there. There was nothing at all that he had tripped over.

"**Seriously,"** Vanitas scoffed appearing in front of Ventus again. "**I said that we were tied to each other. You can't just run away from me. I go wherever you go. But heheh, your fall was pretty amusing at least."**

"What are you going to do with me?" Ventus asked quietly. "I mean… you are a demon… don't you have some evil plan or something to ruin my life or destroy the world?"

Vanitas raised an eyebrow at him, but then he laughed. "**Destroy the world? Hah, I wish. Nah, that's not my style. Sure there are other demons that want to do that, but I don't care to put in such effort. I'm more about having fun and messing with people. Like how you tripped and fell stupidly, that's my kind of stuff."**

"So… pranks? You are a demon that just likes to prank people?" Ventus asked, still not too sure what to make of Vanitas at this point..

"**I guess you could say it like that. And let me tell you, I got plenty of good pranks I wanna play. And now that I have you, I can finally achieve them."**

"No way! I am not about to involve myself with whatever it is that you want to do! I'll find a way to get rid of you first!"

"**Fat chance. Just face it Ventus,"** Vanitas said as he stepped closer to Ventus. He placed a hand out onto Ventus's cheek, and Ventus flinched at how cold the touch of his fingers were. A cold smirk stretched across Vanitas's face. "**You're stuck with me, whether you like it or not."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh Vanitas as a demon was a fun concept to think of. But yeah there will be another part to this in the future! Let me know what you guys have thought so far of all these random ideas! I love to see your thoughts!


	9. Curse of the Chibis II (Vanitas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right! It is time again for another cursed chibi chapter! This one is going to be a lot of fun (do I say a lot of these are fun? I feel like I do lol)

Ventus was making his way down the hall when he heard a shout of distress. It was coming from the end of the hall where Vanitas's room was. Without missing a beat Ventus ran down and swung open the door.

"Vanitas?! What's wrong?"

But there was no one in the room. It was completely empty. "That's weird…" Ventus muttered as he walked further into the room. "I could have sworn I heard Vanitas yell. Maybe he already left for the day?"

Ventus began to look around the room, just in case he was missing anything. He then noticed the bed and how the sheets were nearly pulled off to the side opposite of him. He hummed as he walked over there to get a better look and saw that there was something small wrapped up in the sheets. Far too small to actually be Vanitas.

Feeling curious, Ventus reached forward and pulled the sheets back. Right after he did he let out a gasp, stumbling back slightly. It was such a shock at what he was seeing, he almost couldn't believe it.

Now with the sheets gone, the little lump he had seen was in fact Vanitas! But… he was so small… and so rounded. At least from what Ventus could tell for Vantias was currently wearing his dark outfit with the helmet up. But it was for a sure fact Vanitas despite the small size.

"V-Vanitas? Is that you?"

"You can't tell anyone about this!" Vanitas shouted before jumping to his feet, revealing just how small and disproportionate he really was. "If you do I'll kill you for it!"

"But… what happened to you?" Ventus asked casually, knowing Vanitas's threats were never real no matter how much he persisted about them.

"How should I know!? I go to sleep fine then I wake up like this! I wake up to find myself… that I've… I've…"

"You've turned into a chibi," Ventus finished.

"Don't say it! I don't want to hear it!" Vanitas shouted. No doubt he was scowling under his helmet.

Ventus couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of it. He started to wonder what Vanitas had to look like since the rest of his body had been shrunken down into a chibi form. It was probably cute and Ventus so badly wanted to tease Vanitas on it. He would just have to find a way to get him to take his helmet off. Somehow… he would figure out a way.

"So you have no idea how it happened?" Ventus asked.

"No! But I bet I caught it from Sora," Vanitas mumbled.

"But… if I recall wasn't Riku the one who became a chibi, not Sora?" Ventus asked.

He recalled the news Sora had shared with all of them a few days ago, and how he had gushed over how cute Riku had become in his chibi form. Though Riku was still currently in that form, no solution or answer had been found yet.

"Ah well Sora probably got it from Riku but it hasn't hit him yet," Vanitas grumbled before crossing his little stubby arms.

"I think we should let the others know though. Whatever it is could be contagious or something else," Ventus said before stepping a bit closer.

"No! We aren't letting anyone else see my like this! I'm staying right here!" Vanitas shouted before he flopped to the ground.

Ventus snickered at the sight of Vanitas. At first he didn't understand why Sora thought it was such a big deal. He saw the pictures of Riku and did admit seeing a chibi Riku pout was fairly entertaining, but he didn't really see the appeal then. But now he understood it perfectly.

Vanitas was positively adorable as a chibi.

"Well if we aren't taking you out to see anyone, I guess I will have to bring them all here," Ventus chuckled.

"No no no!" Vantias shouted. "You are not doing that!"

Running over to Ventus, he began to punch him in the legs. Though with his little hands, it proved to be not very effective. Ventus bent over and picked up the little angry chibi and held him firmly. Vantias flailed and grumbled angrily, but he could not break free from the blond's hold.

"You don't have to be such a child Vanitas, you weren't deaged," Ventus laughed.

"I don't care! This is not fun for me! Now let me go Ventus!" Vanitas howled, still trying to escape.

"Too late," Ventus tease before heading out the room, carrying Vanitas with him.

* * *

"Oh my gosh Ven, you're right, he is so cute!" Aqua exclaimed.

After some more complaining and overacting from Vantias, he finally had worn himself out. That gave Ventus enough time to text Aqua and Terra to inform them to head over right away. Now that they were there, they all were surrounding the table, where Vantias was sitting. He had his little arms wrapped around his little knees and his helmet was still up. Everyone could only wonder what his facial expression was.

"I never thought that I would actually agree on something positive about Vanitas," Terra added teasingly.

"Hey!" Vanitas shouted, wiping his head up to stare at Terra. Though with the helmet there was still no way to tell how he looked.

"Can't you please take off the helmet Vani? We would like to see your face," Aqua asked as polite as she could.

"No freaking way! I saw what I looked like and I am not letting anyone else see it. Now one of you call someone to figure out what the heck happened and how to fix it!"

"Maybe later," Ventus said before laughing. He had begun to think about Vanitas's helmet though. He knew there was a way to get it off without Vanitas having to do it himself. He remembered that there was a way for it… but he was having trouble remembering exactly what it was. If only he could recall that way… it would make everything so much better.

"I don't see how any of you can find this funny!" Vanitas shouted loudly. He jumped up to his feet and started pointing to each of them. "I am sure if this happened to any of you, you would be the same! Riku isn't happy with it after all!"

"Well he didn't complain quiet as much as you are," Terra stated. "He at least didn't make any entire fuss about it."

"I bet he is thinking it though!" Vanitas grumbled.

"Oh!" Aqua exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "What we if got the two of you together. For like a playdate! It would be so adorable!"

"No! Nope! I am not doing that! That sounds stupid and demeaining. Calling it a playdate makes it sounds like you think I'm just a baby. But I am not!" Vanitas shook his arms up and down, no doubt also pouting underneath his mask.

Aqua laugh at the sight. Though Vanias protested, he was acting exactly like a child. "Oh Vanitas, please can you take off your helmet? I really would like to see your face."

"No!" Vanitas responded rudely before he crossed his arms.

Ventus's eyes widened suddenly. "Wait! I remember! Aqua! Hold Vanitas, I think I got this."

"Just what do you think you are going to do?" Vanitas asked, trying to back away, but Aqua was quick to grab him. "Hey! Let go of me!"

"What is it Ven?" Aqua asked as she held the flailing chibi Vanitas.

Ventus smirked. "I remember how to unlock Vanitas's helmet."

Vanitas began to flail even more, desperately trying to break free. "No you don't! You don't remember anything! Don't do it!"

Ventus laughed as he walked over and placed his hand at the back of the helmet. He started feeling around the back of it, hoping he was in fact right. "I remember that there is a button back here that actually unlocks the helmet. If I can just… ah! Found it."

There was a simple click and then the helmet was open. Ventus took it out easily and all of them stared at what Vanitas had been hiding from them. And as a result all three of them broke out into laughter.

Vanitas's face had the same shape that Riku's had, with it being large and disproportionate. And the eyes were a large oval shape with a small mouth and nose. But by far the most noticeable thing was how heavily Vanitas was pointing. He looked like he was fuming mad, but with his big eyes along with the rest of his chubby chibi face, it was too darn cute.

"Ooh Vanitas!" Aqua exclaimed. "He's so adorable!" She held him out to Terra and Ventus all while he stayed grumpy.

Ventus carefully poked Vanitas's cheeks and much to his surprise Vanitas didn't react, he just stayed there frozen in his grumpy expression. He was far too upset about losing his helmet to bother any more from what it seemed. "And hey Sora was right, the chibi cheeks are so soft and pokeable."

"I think I like Vanitas better like this," Terra added before he ruffled Vanitas's hair.

Finally Vanitas started to move around and flail his arms and legs again. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop teasing me like this! I don't want to be a chibi!"

"We're sorry Vani, but until someone finds out a way to reverse it, you are stuck being super cute," Ventus replied.

"Oh I have an idea! You know how Kairi and Sora dressed up Riku in some of her old doll clothes? I have some as well in my closet, one of the outfits is a cute little sailors outfit," Aqua said, started to grin widely.

"Nooo!" Vanitas screamed childishly. "We are not doing that! I refuse!"

"There isn't much else you can do Vani, let's just have some fun with it," Terra said.

The three of them started to head towards the front of the house with Vanitas still struggling in Aqua's arms. EVentually he started to tire himself out again and sighed heavily. It seemed no matter what he did, he was not able to escape his fate. And now he was doomed to be a dress up doll for everyone's entertainment. He could only one that someone soon would figure out a way to reverse this, and fast!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would kindly like a Vanitas chibi please. If one every existed I would buy it (but there would also have to be a Riku one as well).


	10. Roxas's Zombie Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of trouble figuring this one out, but I did get something in the end at least. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the kudos though!

Every since the skateboarding accident, Roxas's life had changed in a way he hadn't expected. He thought he had died… and technically he had… but what he didn't expect was to come back as a zombie.

That's right a zombie. He was dead, but still walking around at the same time. Surprisingly it wasn't what he expected it to be at all.

First off he wasn't 'a mindless zombie' as people general thought about zombies. He still retained his thoughts and memories from before his death. His conscious was just the same as it had been before hand, and he found himself pretty thankful that was the case. He couldn't imagine truly being a mindless zombie.

Second off, it turned out he wasn't the only zombie! When he first woke up, he was surprised to find that he wasn't buried underground. Well he had been, but the other zombies had dug his coffin up and opened it up for him to make it easier. Out of all the things he had experienced so far, seeing other zombies was probably the strangest. At least he wasn't alone and had others to talk though, and he learned so much more about zombies in a much shorter period of time.

And surprisingly he ended up knowing some of the zombies! There was a kind old lady who always made the best candy apples for Halloween. She had passed away a few years ago, but here she was as a kind old zombie lady! It came as a total shock to Roxas, but soon he was happy to have a friend that he knew.

Though one setback was that he had trouble speaking and processing a couple of things. He thought it had to relate to what had happened in his accident, but the others said that all new zombies are a bit hazy at the start.

Now that some weeks had passed he had gotten fairly adjusted to being a zombie, though there was still one major thing that he had to deal with. Or at least he had been trying to deal with.

And that was trying to get his friends not to freak out every time they saw him.

Currently it was nighttime and he had actually gotten them to agree to come and see him at the graveyard, which was just next to the old mansion. Though the mansion was rarely used anymore by humans, it had become a place for the zombies to relax and enjoy themselves. Though groups of crazy teens and their cults had come from time to time, it wasn't too hard to scare them off. It was rather entertaining to Roxas when they ended up happening.

Roxas sat on top of his gravestone, sitting quietly as he watched for his friends.

Eventually he saw the shadowed figure of one of them approaching. He got down and made his way over to the front gate. Albeit he did move a bit slower, one of the few downsides of being a zombie, but it was not super sluggish slow. He could get up to slightly speed walking, but nothing faster than that.

"Olette! You're finally here," Roxas said as he got up to the front of the gate.

Olette shriek slightly before covering her mouth. "Oh! I'm sorry Roxas, I completely forgot."

"You… forgot I was a zombie?"

"It's hard okay? One day you are living perfectly fine, the next you are pale and living in a graveyard and stuff!"

"Yeah I guess so, but I'm still here you know. You still get to talk to me," Roxas replied before opening the gate.

"I know, but soon enough you're probably going to start decomposing even more, and then it is going to get really freaky," Olette commented. "Oh, Hayner and Pence are on their way, I just got a head start."

Roxas nodded as he went back to his spot to sit. Olette walked a little bit closer but didn't get too close. She stopped at the edge of the grave. Her eyes kept drifting to it and then to Roxas. It was clear what was worrying her. Roxas was the living dead after all and her best friend. And his death still probably was on her mind a lot.

"Hey, I've told you before I'm fine now. Yeah I may be a zombie now, but I still get to have as much fun as I can," Roxas said, hoping to lighten the mood.

"But… I've been meaning to ask. Don't you eat? I mean you know… umm…"

"Eating flesh or meat? Kind of? We just prefer to eat animals, not humans. You can't believe everything about zombies you've seen in movies or books. I am living proof to tell you that… or I mean living dead proof?"

Olette started to laugh. "At least you are able to make light of it."

"Yeah," Roxas nodded. "Oh hey! You think I should try to scare Hayner and Pence once they come?"

"You can try, they aren't the hardest to scare anyways," Olette said chuckling slightly.

"Okay, I got it. Let's hide before they get here," Roxas said before jumping down from his spot.

Olette went to hide behind one of the graves and Roxas did the same. There were a few other zombies walking around the graveyard at the moment, but they paid no attention to Roxas and stayed over in their own space. So if all went right, the little scare would go fairly easily.

Hayner and Pence were heard talking a few minutes later. Talking about some video game or something else from what Roxas could tell. Roxas crouched down as he saw the two of them entered into the graveyard. They stood there, looking around and started to look very confused.

"He said it was tonight right?" Pence asked.

"Yeah that's what he said. But… where is he I don't even see Olette. Didn't she say she was going to get here first?" Hayner added in.

"Where could they be…?" Pence wondered as he glanced around the graveyard. He caught sight of the other zombies in the far distance, he stared, trying to see if any of them were Roxas. But from the looks of it they weren't. Now he started to pace a little back and forth. "You think he forget?"

"How could he forget? It's not like he is super busy anymore," Hayner mumbled as he walked a bit further. His eyes fell to Roxas's grave which was open. "See?... He's not there. So he has to be somewhere."

As Hayner and Pence walked passed a couple of the graves, Roxas quietly walked around to be behind them. Instinctively he held his breath as he approached… but then he had to remind himself he was dead. He wasn't breathing so holding his breath was pointless. There was no purpose to even doing such a thing other than to create a sense of dramatic tension in his mind.

He got closer and thankfully Hayner and Pence hadn't turned around. Now standing just a little behind them, he let out a grumble groaning sound of sorts and place one hand on Hayner and the other on Pence.

The two boys let shierks, before jumping forward. When they did and tried to get a sense of what had happened, Otlette jump out and smiled. "Hi guys!"

Again another set of sharks were let out before both of them fell to the ground. Roxas and Olette started to laugh loudly at the sight, and once that laughter started, Hayner and Pence started to catch on.

"Roxas! That wasn't cool!" Hanyer yelled. "I thought you were a real zombie."

Roxas tilted his head to the side. "But… I am a real zombie…"

"I mean one that wanted to eat us or something!" Hayner said as he stood back up.

"Didn't Roxas explain that zombies don't eat us though?" Pence asked before he also pushed himself back up to his feet.

Hayner stiffened up, trying to not seem upset or shaken by how startled he had just been. "Y-Yeah? So what. It still made me think it."

"Just admit it, you were scared," Olette said as she walked beside him.

"I wasn't scared!"

Pence on the other hand rubbed the back of his neck. He chuckled sheepishly. "Hey I'll at least admit I was scared. It got me pretty good."

"Whatever," Hanyer replied. He crossed his arms before he really got a good look at Roxas. "Though uh… are you doing okay? You're looking a bit more… you know pale and stuff…"

"Well yeah… I'm dead," Roxas deadpanned. "As disgusting as it sounds, my body is going to start decomposing more."

Olette wrinkled up her nose. "I don't think I am ready to start smelling that."

"The other zombies have a special shampoo for that, so I won't smell bad, but like roses or something," Roxas explained.

"That just sounds weird," Pence commented.

"But we aren't here to talk about my zombie attributes," Roxas said. "Did you bring the stuff?"

Hayner nodded before taking off the backpack that he had been wearing. Inside was a small cooler lunch bag and when he opened it, Roxas caught sight of something familiar. The familiar light blue that was his favorite ice cream. It was sea salt ice cream.

"Alright!" Roxas exclaimed happily as he took the one that Hanyer handed out to him.

"I gotta ask though… can you actually taste it? Like I mean… um do your taste buds still work if you are dead?" Hanyer asked quietly.

Roxas shook his head. "No, but it still feels cold at least. And I remember the taste perfectly, so I can imagine it."

Each of his friends now held their own ice cream and gave a smile. Roxas smiled back, and he couldn't have felt happier. Despite the fact that he was a zombie, he still acting just as he did when he was living. And his friends accepted that and wanted to try to keep things like how they were… well as close as they could get it. There were still a few things with Roxas being dead that made it different, but they did what they could to make the most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah another wholesome one. I wasn't too sure what to do with it, but I made it how I could.


	11. Demons and Mischief Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on posting, had school stuff and all. But lookie here part 2 of one of the ideas! Let's get going!

Ventus could feel something tugging at his hair. He knew exactly what it was and he wished he could ignore it, but he also knew it wasn't going to stop. So he opened his eyes and found exactly what he expected… Vanitas was hovering above him and pulling at pieces of his hair.

"Can you cut that out?"

"**Why? You need to wake up. You have school today right? Shouldn't you be getting ready?"**

"And why would you care if I go to school?" Ventus grumbled.

"**Cause that's where all the fun is. I can't cause a whole lot of mischief to others when you just stay at home."**

"And you think I _want_ you to cause mischief at school? I don't want to get into any trouble!" Ventus said, raising his voice slightly.

"Ven?" Ventus's mother called from down the hall. "Did you say something?"

Ventus flinched. "Just thinking out loud."

He had learned that no one but him could see Vantias. Which meant to his parents he was going to start looking pretty insane unless he found a different way of communication. He was sure there was though, after all Vanitas spoke to him in his mind the first moment he showed up. The only hard part was figuring out how to do the thought speaking back to him, though maybe it wouldn't be as hard as he thought. He knew it could work, after all Vanitas had read his thoughts last night.

"Well you better hurry up, otherwise you will be late for school," his mother replied.

"**See? Your mother agrees with me, you should get ready,"** Vanitas chuckled.

Ventus let out a long huff of air. "Whatever."

Vanitas flew in a little closer, having his face right up to Ventus's. "**Come on, I am letting you get ready on your own, don't make me take control of you. Though… that does sound rather fun."**

Ventus jumped out of bed before Vanitas could get any other ideas. He wasn't about to let Vanitas have that chance. He got dressed quickly and heading into the kitchen to grab some food all while Vanitas trailing behind him. He did his best to ignore him though, he had to try and keep calm since he would be in the kitchen with his mother.

When he got there he grabbed a bagel and headed to the fridge to get the cream cheese. After he finished preparing his food he sat down at the table where his mother was.

"Good morning sleepy head. Stayed up pretty late last night didn't you," his mother said.

"Huh, how did you know?" Ventus asked.

Vanitas groaned. **"You shouldn't admit to it, cause now you just confirmed that you snuck out last night."**

Ventus ignored Vanitas and watched as his mother smiled. "I'm your mother, I tend to know these things. So, what was it you were doing then?"

"Uh… I was just some silly thing with some friends. Some Halloween night tradition or something."

His mother straightened up, narrowing her eyes. "Now I hope it wasn't playing pranks or breaking into places you shouldn't go, I wouldn't be happy to hear if you got into trouble."

Ventus shook his head. "No nothing like that… it was just…" Ventus paused for a moment, trying to come up with a reasonably thing to say. It had to be something his mother would believe and wouldn't cause her to be even more suspicious.

**"Just say that you went with your friends to the park to howl at the moon. It was full anyways last night."**

As much as Ventus wanted Vanitas to go away and stop, he at least had a fairly decent excuse. Ventus relayed the information to her and much to his surprise, she laughed.

"Sounds like quiet the silly tradition, I hope you had some good laughs."

_"If you can call getting a demon stuck to you a good laugh…"_ Ventus dryly thought to himself

**"Hey! You know I can hear your thoughts, right?"**

Internally Ventus smirked, glad that the thought speaking to Vanitas wouldn't be as hard as he thought.

* * *

Ventus walked onto the school property. The first thing he did once he entered the doors was to look for his friends. He could only imagine what they were going to say to him. Though to be fair he had to still figure out what he was going to say to them. They still had ditched him before he entered the cursed house after all.

He kept to himself though when he got to his locker to drop off some of his stuff and then headed to his first class.

When he got there he noticed two of his friends were already there, sitting in their seats, chatting to one another. They stopped though after seeing Ventus enter the room. Their eyes ranged from confused to shocked, clearly they hadn't expected to see Ventus and that made him feel a bit uncertain.

"**So those are the friends that dared you to go into the house. I should thank them, but maybe I should also mess around with them. It's clear they are completely caught off guard, it's like they expected you to be dead or something."**

Ventus wrinkled his nose before proceeding to his chair, which was right next to his friends. "_Just stay out of it."_

"**Can't say I will,"** Vanitas said nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Yo Ven! You're actually here? I mean like, you're okay?" one of his friends, Tidus, asked.

"Yeah… why wouldn't I be?" Ventus asked as if nothing had gone wrong.

"Well, it's just you know, we weren't sure after… uh…" the other, Vaan, tried to say but he fell flat on his words.

"You guys all ditched me, so how would you know if I even went through with it?" Ventus asked, trying not to sound annoyed, but his tone was already showing that. "Besides weren't you the one that said Riku entered the house and then disappeared a few weeks later?"

"True…" Vann replied. "So does that mean you did it?"

"I guess you guys will have to wait and find out in a few weeks and see if a disappear," Ventus deadpanned. He didn't want to try to be rude to them, but he was still annoyed that they had left him all alone at the house.

"**Oof, that's going to sting to them. But unless you plan on running away, you aren't going to be disappearing. I don't have that kind of power," **Vanitas replied. "**In the meantime I could mess with them and freak them out. Make them think you are cursed or something."**

Ventus sighed. "_Isn't you being tied to me a curse?"_

"**Hey! I wouldn't call this a curse,"** Vanitas flew in close and wrapped an arm around Ventus. "**I would call this something awesome and you are extremely lucky."**

Instinctively Ventus moved his shoulder to try and shove Vanitas off him. But once he did that he got some odd looks from his friends and he could feel his gut tighten. They had seen him move and react in a way that in their eyes, looked strange.

"Uh Ven, you okay there?" Tidus asked.

"Ah yeah yeah, just thought I heard a bug or something near my ear," Ventus quickly replied.

"If you say so," Vaan replied, though he still had a fairly skeptical look.

Seconds later the bell rang and the rest of the students filed in to take their seats. The teacher, who had been at his desk, finally stood up and began to take attendance. While he did Ventus watched Vanitas carefully as he floated around the room.

"**Sure seems like this is going to be a boring class, which one was this… math? Ugh."**

"_Weren't you the one who wanted me to go to school?"_

"**Yeah, but I don't want to learn, I just want to cause trouble,"** Vanitas laughed. "**Now I need to figure out what would be best to do."**

_"Please don't…"_ Ventus whispered.

**"Nah, I told you. I wanna play some pranks and I intend to do them."**

Suddenly Ventus had a thought that came to mind. _"How are you going to do anything? No one can see you."_

"**Just cause they can't see me doesn't mean I can't interact with objects and other people,"** Vanitas replied.

Carefully Vanitas went over to the teacher's desk and pushes off a couple of pencils. Ventus wanted to internally groaned yet at the same time winced that Vanitas had caused a distraction. The teacher had stopped talking to look at the fallen pencils, no doubt confused why they had suddenly fallen.

"_Is that really all you can do? No offence but I thought a demon would be one to cause a bit more chaos."_

"**I'm working slow and building my way up! Relax, I'll get to the fun stuff eventually," **Vanitas chuckled.

"_I don't want you to get to the fun stuff though,"_ Ventus replied.

The teacher had already picked up the pencils and went back to teaching the lesson at hand, but Vanitas kept floating around the room. With that it made it very hard for Ventus to concentrate, he kept fearing what Vanitas was going to pull next.

During the class, thankfully nothing major happened because of Vanitas. He mainly went around ever so often and knocked over something either on a students desk or the teachers. By the time the bell rang all of the students were whispering to one another wondering what that was all about. But none of them seemed to come to a conclusion, no one besides Ventus who had to witness it all.

"_So you're just an annoyance,"_ Ventus muttered as he headed to his next class.

"**You just need to give me a chance. I haven't been able to actually do any of this before, so it's just taking me a bit to get use to it."**

"_Ugh, I wish you would just stop. I need to focus on school. And you being here only makes things harder."_

Ventus suddenly felt his entire body freeze up. His arms moved without warning and he dropped all of the books and notebooks he had been carrying. Everyone around the area he was in turned to look at him, staring at him with a lot of confusion.

Ventus tried to open his mouth to speak or even bend over to pick up his books, but he couldn't even do that. He only stood there, frozen.

"_**I think me doing this makes things a lot harder. Would you care to have me demonstrate more? I could take full control and have you do and say what I want,"**_ Vanitas said in a taunting voice.

"_Please let go of me Vanitas!" _Ventus shouted as loud as he could in his thoughts. He was still frozen in place and people were really beginning to notice.

"_**Maybe I will, if you say the magic words,"**_ Vanitas laughed.

"_Vanitas!" _Ventus screamed. He tried to pull back control from Vanitas, but however he was doing it, prevented Ventus from doing anything.

Vanitas just laughed again. "_**Come on, I am not asking for much. Just the magic words and I'll let go."**_

"_Fine! Vanitas, please let me go!"_

"_**All right, since you said the magic words,"**_ Vanitas said.

Ventus felt control over his body flow back through him and he dropped to his knees. He could hear the whispers from everyone around him. All eyes were on him now and his cheeks had begun to heat up with embarrassment.

WIthout a word or even a glance around, Ventus gathered up his items and ran off to his next class, all while Vanitas laughed in his head.

By the time he got to the class he flopped down on his desk and let out a long exhale. Vanitas appeared in front of him again, still laughing. Tears had started to fall down his face from laughing so hard. "**Oh boy, that was so wonderful! You should have seen your face!"**

Ventus gritted his teeth glaring right at Vanitas. "_You just embarrassed me in front of a bunch of people!"_

"**Yeah? So? It was funny."**

Ventus exhaled sharply. He wanted to counter again to Vanitas, but the bell had rung and everyone was taking their seats. Vanitas started to float around the class room again, most likely looking for something to push over or mess with.

"_How about you just not do anything for this class?"_

"**But I was thinking of some good things to do this time."**

"_I am seriously asking you not or do anything for this class. This teacher will not tolerate any misbehavior,"_ Ventus said. He paused before he added. "_Please… Vanitas?_

Vanitas paused and looked at Ventus. He smiled before chuckling. "**Aw how cute, you're trying to be nice. Fine, this time I'll listen to you. But I won't do it again."**

Vanitas disappeared just as the teacher walked in and closed the door behind him. As he walked up to the front of the room, everyone straighten up. The familiar long blue haired male set down some books at his desk before he did a quick run through of attendance.

"_**This is the big scary guy? He looks like a wimp."**_

"_Didn't you say you could see my memories? You should know about Mr. Lune."_

"_**Ugh, I am not going to dig through every one of your memories. That's a lot of effort and I don't care to see everything. And what's with a last name like that? Sounds fake."**_

"_Well Mr. Lune has always been a quiet but strict teacher. So messing with him is a bad idea. And it is French for moon."_

"_**Okay, I am totally going to mess with him."**_ Vanitas said.

"_No! What did I just say!?"_

"_**I know what you said, and I am going to disregard it because it will be fun,"**_ Vanitas chortled. "_**But I am going to wait for the right opportunity."**_

After several minutes Mr. Lune passed out some papers for the class to fill out and read from their textbooks. Once everything was handed out he went to his desk and began to work on something at his computer. Vanitas took this moment to appear and he made his way forward towards the desk. Ventus thought to yell at him again, but he decided to just ignore him for the time being. He could only hope that all fo what Vanitas had planned wouldn't get him in trouble. Though he couldn't help but glance every second, just to make sure that Vanitas wasn't getting too carried away with whatever he had planned.

Vanitas got up to the desk and scanned over it. He then noticed that there was a cup of coffee sitting there with the lid open. Vanitas smirked as he went to reach for it. But to his surprise Mr. Lune turned his chair and now was face to face with Vanitas.

For a moment he thought that the man just had to get up, but no… the blue-haired man stayed there and his eyes were locked directly on to Vanitas's. His greenish blue eyes pierced right into Vanitas's. He narrowed them before reaching out to his coffee cup and moved it to the other side of the desk.

Vanitas backed up and a second later he vanished from sight. Ventus blinked trying to figure out what happened and noticed that he was the one that was being looked at now. He quickly lowered his head and stared down at the textbook, but he was far too confused to read any of it.

"_**He saw me."**_

"_What?"_

"_**I just said he saw me idiot, you need your brain cleaned out or something?"**_ Vanitas grumbled.

"_But how did he see you? I thought only I could because I am tied to you,"_ Ventus asked, now feeling genuinely curious to know the answer.

"_**I don't know! I thought maybe he had a demon tied to him or at least had, but I don't sense any traces of a demon. But I know he definitely saw me."**_

"_Maybe there are just people who can see demons?" _Ventus suggested.

"_**Maybe… it's just weird… to have someone other than you see me though. But I get what you mean now… that stare had deep intimidation to it."**_

Ventus couldn't help but laugh quietly. "_Told you."_

Vanitas surprisingly stayed quiet for the rest of the class. And when it came time to leave he didn't appear or say anything else either. Ventus was just about to head out of the room when Mr. Lune spoke up.

"Ventus, can you come here a moment? There is something I need to ask you."

"_**No, don't go talk to him. Just leave," **_Vanitas said quickly.

"_You realize doing that would just make him upset? If you already are intimidated by his stare, you do not want to be chased down by him. I've seen it… it's scary…"_

Vanitas huffed, but didn't say a word, and thankfully didn't take any control of Ventus as he walked to the desk. "Yes Mr. Lune?"

"Please wait a moment," Mr. Lune replied as he waited for the other students to leave. Once it was only the two of them he walked to the door and closed it.

As he walked back to Ventus he spoke again. "Now Ventus, would you care to tell me where you acquired a demon?"

Ventus's mouth dropped wide open. "H-How…? How did you know it was me? I mean that the demon is connected to me?"

"The aura that surrounds you is one that belongs to a demon, and I know you did not have that aura at the start of the year," Mr. Lune replied as he crossed his arms. "Now… would it happens to relate to that old house that every student here likes to believe is cursed?"

Vanitas appeared next to Ventus and went right up into Mr. Lune's face. "**Alright, spill it! How do you know and how can you see me?!"**

"I've always had the ability to see the supernatural," Mr. Lune explained while keeping a calm and near emotionalness expression.

"**And what do you think you are going to do about it? I am not leaving Ventus, he was my ticket out of that house and now I am free to do as I please,"** Vanitas replied.

"And I will be keeping a sharp eye on you, I do not want to hear or see you cause mischief around this school especially in my classroom."

"**You can't tell me what to do!"** Vanitas shouted.

"It seems you are quiet the young demon, so childish compared to others."

"**Hey!"**

"Ventus," Mr. Lune said looking at him now.

He straightened up at the tone of his teacher's voice. He had forgotten for a moment that he was even apart of the conversation. "Yes?"

"If I can arrange it, it would be beneficial if you stayed home until we can find a way to get this demon off of you."

Both Ventus and Vanitas were caught off guard, neither of them expecting Mr. Lune to say what he did.

**"I'm right here you know!"**

"Wait… we?"

**"And I have a name too!"**

"Yes you heard me correctly, I am going to help you with your situation, Ventus. And…" he looked at Vanitas. "If you want me to give you any proper recognition, I expect good behavior from you."

**"And why the hell would I give you **_**good behavior!?**_ **I have no reason to do that!" **Vanitas shouted before disappearing.

Ventus felt his body stiffen up again… Vanitas was taking control. And this time it felt like a step further. Ventus's vision started blurring as he felt even less feeling over his body. And then his body started to move on its own… or really Vanitas moved it.

But before he could lunge at Mr. Lune, the man chanted some words before extending his hand. A glow formed and pushed against Ventus. He stumbled back but other than that he didn't feel anything else.

Vanitas on the other hand let out a shriek and reappeared behind Ventus. **"What the hell was that?!"**

"Just a simple spell to keep you from possessing Venuts," Mr. Lune replied. "Nothing more than that."

**"But it stung!" **Vanitas said, he still looked angry but Ventus could see that the demon boy was pouting. A strange sight to see on a demon for sure.

"Of course it did," Mr. Line replied nonchalantly. "And now I hope you will listen otherwise I will do it again."

Vanitas grumbled and turned away, acting exactly like a little child who was having a tantrum but trying to keep it contained. Ventus on the other hand still had so many more questions to ask Mr. Lune. But before he could his teacher spoke again.

"We will have to talk more later, I'll write you up a pass for your next class since it is already past the bell. But be sure to find me after school so we may discuss this further."

Ventus almost couldn't believe it. In just a few short days he had been cursed to have a demon tied to him and then he learned that one of his teachers could actually see demons and wanted to help him. He could only imagine what other strangeness would happen, but at the moment he had to run to his next class and try to focus on it as best as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh so it is Isa yes, I just needed to find a last night (cause you really dont call your teacher in HS by their first name lol). Hope you all enjoyed!


	12. Aqua's Magic Spell Mishaps 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it is time for the next chapter! Back with Aqua and her magic spells! Let's see what happens today heheh.

The day had been like any other, with Terra and Ventus hanging out and playing some games. Even Vanitas was there this time, playing along with them. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, drawing the boys attention from their board game.

"I'll get it," Terra said as he stood up. He walked to the door and opened it up to see Aqua. "Oh, hey Aqua."

"Hi Terra! Are Ventus and Vantias also here?" she asked.

"Yeah, we are just playing some board games, wanna join us?"

"Maybe in a bit, but I have something to tell all of you!" she exclaimed happily as Terra let her into the house.

Despite her chipper attitude, those words made Terra feel a slight bit wary. But he made sure not to show it, the last thing he wanted to do was upset Aqua again. And he couldn't assume it was all the same as last time, not yet at least.

She walked into the room where the boys were and smiled happily again. Vanitas and Ventus took note of her cheerfulness, and they both started to wonder as well what she could be so excited for. Thankfully they didn't have to wait long for an answer as once Terra was back in the room with them, Aqua spoke up.

"I've got a new spell, and this time I am sure I got it down!"

Both Terra and Ventus gave a worried glances to one another while Vanitas snickered. It had been some time since the last spell Aqus tried, it still left Ventus and Terra quiet phased by it. Though it had only taken her a day to fix the spell, Ventus couldn't look at a greens like lettuce or spinach the same way. Every once and a while he swore he had the urge to just nibble and chew on a piece of lettuce or something else.

"So what's the new spell this time?" Vanitas asked, being the only one ready to speak up.

"It's a teleportation spell, and I really do think I figured it out now. I even wrote it down on this paper here," Aqua said before pulling out a piece of paper from her pocket. "So I know I won't be remembering wrong."

"Teleportation? Are you sure you got it down?" Terra asked, trying not to let the nervousness show in his voice. Transformations were one thing, but transporting was something entirely different.

"Yes, I know I got it. Even if I think I forgot I said I wrote it down. So can I show it off?" Aqua asked eagerly.

"Um, well if you say you have it written down. I guess that makes things easier, right Terra?" Ventus asked as he looked back to his friend.

Terra nodded. "Yeah, and we know how excited you are to show us your magic. So go ahead."

"Great! Let's see now, anyone want to be a volunteer?" Aqua asked.

Another uneasy feeling formed in both Terra and Ventus.

"Why do we need to volunteer? Can't any object work to teleport?" Ventus asked.

"I think it would work best with another person, since that is the main purpose of the spell; to teleport a person from one area to another. But if you think trying it on an object first would be best, we can try that."

"No, we don't have to," Ventus said quickly, hoping that what he had said hadn't upset Aqua at all. "You can try then and I'll volunteer."

"Good luck," Vanitas replied snarky.

After standing up Ventus kicked him in the leg. "Shut up Vani and be nice."

"Well if you end up with a fish head or if your guts explode all over the walls, I'm not helping," Vanitas laughed.

Terra now walked between the two boys and gave a quick smack on the top of Vanitas's head. The raven haired boy rubbed his head while glaring. "Hey! What gives?!"

"Aqua is trying her hardest here, and you shouldn't diminish her efforts so childishly. Aqua," Terra said looking at her. "Is it possible to use the spell of both me and Ventus? Cause I will also volunteer."

"Yeah it can work, it's just a bit more magic to use when doing it," Aqua explained.

"Alright, in fact…" Terra said. He grabbed Vanitas and pulled him to his feet. "All three of us will do it."

"No! I will not!" Vanitas shouted. He tried to break free from Terra's hold but the man was far to strong.

"Just be nice Vanitas, we are all doing it together now," Ventus said.

Vanitas still tried to resist though. "I said I am not-"

Ventus placed his hand over Vanitas's mouth. "We're ready when you are Aqua."

Aqua started to laugh. "Thanks guys. Okay, I'll begin." She glanced once more at the paper and once she had read it over she held out her wand. She chanted the words and focused on the three boys. Seconds later she flicked her wrist and magic shot out and at the boys.

Colorful magic dust and clouds surrounded them, much heavier than before. Each of them started to cough as the magic started to clear.

"Hey Aqua, was it suppose to have-"

Terra had started to speak, but he stopped right away. Something didn't sound right with his voice.

And just as the magic cleared away, all eyes were on him, though he looked to Ventus and Vanitas and matched their shocked expressions. What he was seeing for them he could only imagine was the same for him.

At first he thought nothing had happened, but the longer he looked at the boys… he noticed that the shape of their faces and bodies seemed off. While they looked relatively the same… it was clear that they looked far more feminine.

"Ah… Aqua," Terra stammered, his voice coming out softer and lighter than what he would expect. "What did you do?"

"I… I don't know," Aqua said. "I know I read the spell right, I don't know how I could have messed it up."

"Clearly something went wrong, but this wasn't what I expected," Ventus said before laughing. Right after he straightened up and covered his mouth, just as shocked as Terra had been when he spoke. His voice was clearly higher and much more bubbly sounding.

He looked down at himself and then to Vanitas. After starting long and wide he looked back to Terra again. It was the same for all of them… they all looked like girls.

Out of all of them though, Aqua looked the more surprised and also the most confused. She kept reading over the spell she had written down, trying to figure out what had gone wrong. "I don't get it. I am sure I wrote down the right spell… unless I looked at the wrong section. The old language can be hard to read sometimes."

"Well you totally messed this one up worse than the last!" Vanitas shouted. His voice also lighter, but there was clear agitation as one would expect from Vantias. He gritted his teeth as he tried to look down at himself, trying to examine the changes that were now prevalent. "And now you've got me like this! Fix this now!"

"Don't yell so much Vani," Ventus said, trying to get through speaking despite feeling really strange with the new sound of voice. "Pressuring Aqua isn't going to make her do it any faster."

"And you _aren't _weirded out by this? Doesn't this all feel really strange and uncomfortable?" Vanitas asked as he gestured to Ventus's body. Suddenly his expression changed and he started to smirk. "Though to be fair, you've always been on the scrawny small side. I've always thought you looked a bit girly. And now you really are one."

"Hey!" Ventus shouted. He grabbed onto Vanitas's shirt and pulled him closer. "You look like a girl too so you can't laugh about it!"

"Yes I can if I am laughing at you. Seeing you and Terra as girls is the only thing that makes me feel better about the situation. It's good blackmail material." Vanitas started to laugh but it quickly died out when he heard how high pitched it was.

"What is… how did… I mean why are…" Terra mumbled, his voice still soft and faint. He trailed off at his words, but now all eyes had fallen back to him. He was standing straight and perfectly still, but his eyes were staring downward at his chest. Everyone could see the slow rise and fall of his chest from his deep breaths. His hands kept moving slightly, but never got close to the upper area of his chest.

Aqua started to laugh out loud. No longer could she contain the laughter in her that had been building up this entire time. She didn't mean to find this situation funny, after all it was her spell mishap that had caused it, but there was something funny about it. It was far more amusing than the last spell that was for sure.

"I wouldn't say that this is very funny Aqua. We should find a way to fix this just like the last time," Terra said.

"I know, I know," Aqua said, calming down from her chuckles. "But… you guys all look so cute as girls."

Terra, Vanitas, and Ventus all froze up with their eyes wide and shocked. Slowly Aqua could see the blush appearing on Terra and Ventus's cheeks, though Vanitas was starting to look more annoyed by the second.

"Aqua!" Ventus whined, probably giving the cutest pout she had ever seen him give. "Why are you joking about this? You've turned us into girls!"

"But it's true, you are all very cute girls," Aqua said as she walked closer to them. Vanitas was still glaring at her harshly. "And you too Vanitas. Though maybe…" she tapped her chin slightly. Despite what had happened, she was going to try and make the best of it. "Maybe we should come up with temporary girl names for all of you. Terra you get a pass since your name can also be for a girl."

Vanitas crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes further. "Oh no! We are not doing this! Not with me you aren't!"

He started to walk away when he came to a stop. He pivoted around and started to look deep and thought. "Though a girly name for Ven would be hilarious."

"Make up your mind already!" Ventus shouted, starting to get a little annoyed at Vanitas's back and forth attitude.

"Aw don't get so upset Ven, or maybe… Wendy?"

"You know you are going to get a name too!" Ventus argued.

"Hmm," Aqua hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe Vanessa?"

"Still nope!" Vanitas shouted. He covered his ears and shook his head. "Not going to listen to it."

"We probably should also get your guys… er, girls some new clothes. And maybe, another thing in line with that," Aqua chuckled while glanced back to Terra who still was caught up in his own shock over the event to notice what else was going on. The clothes weren't falling off them or anything, but they were now just a slight bit too big and baggy on them from what Aqua could tell.

"You are _not_ dragging me shopping! That is the last thing I want to do!" Vanitas yelled, clearing able to hear Aqua even though he still had his ears covered.

Ventus walked over to Vanitas and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back to the group. "Aw come on Vanessa, don't be a party pooper. You want Aqua to find a way to reverse this, you gotta stick with us."

"Don't call me that name! I am not accepting this at all!"

Aqua laughed again. "It won't be that bad, and don't worry I will start working on fixing this as soon as I can. But first we are going shopping for clothes!"

Vanitas let out a groan while Ventus nodded along. He was still weirded out by what had happened, but he was trying to keep himself calm. Terra on the other had was still the most shocked off them all. He probably was so caught up in internally freaking out over his changes that he hadn't heard half of what had been said. And both Ventus and Vanitas started to snicker quietly. They could only imagine what Terra would do or have to say once he snapped out of his daze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I did a genderswap. I hope I did a good job at it without being too weird (I've never written any genderswaps before so I tried my best). Thank you all so much though for the support! I love seeing what you guys have to say on this and everything!


	13. Vanitas the Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I have managed 13 chapters of this story so far! That is pretty good for me. Now this one is another random one (aren't they all?) but I had a good few giggles on it.

Vanitas was a small black cat. His fur was sleek and smooth and as dark as night. His eyes were a vibrant golden yellow, which glowed brightly in the night. And most of all, he was a mischievous little kitten. Sneaking around, causing trouble and freaking people out were some of his favorite things to do.

And it was Halloween, which was his favorite time of the year.

For him, a black cat was perfect for Halloween. People were always at their most superstitious at the time and he wanted to use that to his advantage. People either freaked out when seeing him or thought he was the most adorable little kitten. Though he preferred to make people freak out, he didn't mind the love and attention when he got it.

He scurried across the lawns of houses, looking where he wanted to start first. Though he knew he would have to wait a while for the children and other people to start showing up. They wouldn't start the trick or treating until the evening. But there were still plenty of other things he could do in the meantime.

There were plenty of day time events with people to bother such as parties or other things. And as he went down the street he could hear music in the distance. He picked up his pace and ran faster towards the sound.

Soon he came up to a house that was covered in Halloween decorations and loud music could be heard coming from the backyard as well as from inside. He snuck along the house and walked into a bush to hide in. He popped his head out though and got a look around.

There were tables with some food and drinks set up in one area, and a couple of games like bobbing for apples and other things set up around the yard. And there were a couple of people out in back talking to one another, dressed in various costumes, but other than that there wasn't anyone else.

"_Maybe the rest are inside, guess I will have to find a way in there,"_ Vanitas thought to himself. "_But for now, I can at least go and greet these humans."_

Vanitas jumped out from the bush and ran over to the table where the two were standing. He quickly made his way under it and then to the other side. They were busy locked in conversation so thankfully they didn't see him so he took the time to jump up onto the table. Even then they hadn't noticed him yet so he walked a bit closer and sat down.

He let out a meow and finally the people stopped talking and looked to him. Both of them blinked a few times, as if to check if they were really seeing him there.

"What's a little kitten doing here?"

"How did it even get on the table? You think it's a stray?"

Vanitas started to walk around the table, carefully maneuvering himself around the plates and bowls of food. He could see in the corner of his eye that the humans were still watching him, just like he wanted. Soon he came to a tray of vegetables near the edge of the table.

He wanted to start causing trouble already, but he was hungry too.

"_Might as well get too birds with one rock… or how ever that human saying goes."_

He began to nibble and eat up the little carrot slices that were on the tray. He could hear a couple of gasps from the two humans behind him. But he didn't look back, he just kept eating.

"Hey, that's our food!"

He could feel them getting closer, so taking one last carrot he turned around and jumped from the table. He could hear the humans shouted something and complaining, but he didn't take the chance to turn around. He ran back along the house and made it to the front where he hid inside of a different bush.

Vanitas laughed as he could still hear the confused and frustrated chatter from the humans. But that was only stealing food. It was baby stuff compared to what else he wanted to do. What he really wanted to do was find a way into the house.

And thankfully there was an open window up front.

He finished eating his last carrot slice before walking to the window. He jumped up and crawled inside, thankful that there was no screen to block his way. Though even if there was he would have just clawed at it until it would break.

Now that he was inside he saw there were more costumed humans walking around. THere was more music and more decorations everywhere. He started looking for what he wanted to mess with first, he wanted to find something that could cause a scene.

As he started to think a human spoke up. "Oh look! A little black kitten!"

"How did it get here? Kairi doesn't have a cat, does she?"

"No I don't think so. Maybe it smelled the food and found its way in here."

Vanitas looked up to see that two humans were surrounding him now. Both of them looking at with him adoring eyes. He hissed at them though, causing them to back up. Being found out so early was the last thing that he wanted. He hissed once more before darting under the chair that was nearby.

"Oh dear, I guess it must not be very friendly."

"We should probably tell Kairi though, if it is a stray we should call someone."

"_Great! Now they have blown my cover! Gotta hurry with something at least…"_

Vanitas waited until they were out of the way then bolted to the otherside of the room. Up on the dresser was a stereo system that was playing music. He jumped his way up there and started pawing at the buttons on the machine, causing the song to skip and then stop and then play again.

Now he could hear the murmurs of the people in the house coming from all around. He didn't wait long though before he jumped to a table next to the dresser that had some empty plastic cups on it. Right away he knocked each of them on the floor as he made his way down the table.

But when he got there he saw the two humans from before plus another, who he could only assume was Kairi. She looked at him surprising but then saw the mess of cups on the floor. "You're little troublemaker cat, aren't you? Well you don't have to worry, we are going to help you."

She held her hand out in a friendly manner, but Vanitas just glared at her. He wasn't in the mood for that kind of attention. He wanted attention from causing trouble! He jumped down from the table and ran down the hall, passing by many confused humans on the way.

He was in the kitchen now and started to look for what he could do. He saw more cups placed around on the counter and his first thought was to knock over as many of them as possible. If he couldn't cause big chaos, he would at least cause an annoying mess.

He jumped his way up to the counter and started to knock over the cups. He heard Kairi enter the room seconds later. "Hey, stop!"

But Vanitas didn't stop. He kept going and started to run a little. Though what he didn't expect was the next cup to still be full of something. Instead of it being knocked over with ease he ended up crashing into it and it did eventually tip over, with all of its contents spilling out onto and around Vanitas.

He hissed loudly before jumping back down to the floor. But now he was in the corner of the kitchen and Kairi was closing in on him from the front and her two friends on the sides.

"_Crap! I need to get out of here now! Otherwise it's going to be-"_

Before he could finish he was enveloped in a cloud of smoke. And when it cleared Kairi and her two friends stared with the most confusion they had ever felt.

Where there had once been a little black kitten was now a young boy dressed in black. He looked to be about their age and had extremely black, messy hair and golden eyes. But what was more surprising was that he had cat ears on his head and a tail swishing behind him.

"Um, did that cat just turn into a boy?" one of the girls asked.

"I guess so Xion, but I don't understand how," Kairi replied. "What do you think Namine?"

"I think maybe it was the water," Namine pondered.

Kairi then stepped a bit closer to Vanitas and knelt. "Is that right? The water did this to you?"

Vanitas hissed. "You don't have to talk to me like I'm a baby!"

All of the girls gasped.

"You can talk?!" Kairi asked.

Vanitas's ears and tail twitched. "Of course I can! I'm not dumb!"

"So he is more than just a little cat," Xion hummed. "I guess it is possibly though with it being Halloween."

"What are we going to do with him?" Namined asked.

Vanitas snared at them. "Nothing! I am getting out of here!"

Vanitas stood up to leave but Kairi grabbed him by the arm. "Oh no, you aren't going anywhere. You tried to make a mess at my party. You are going to stay and clean up what you did."

"Says who?" Vanitas said as he tried to pull away.

Kairi gripped him tightly and then twisted his arm behind his back. "Says me, cat boy."

Vanitas winced and his ears twitched again. "Okay okay! Fine you win! Let go of me already!"

"Only when you agree to clean up the mess you made."

"Fine! I'll clean it up!"

Kairi finally released him and he let out a sigh of relief. Kairi didn't move from her spot though, she crossed her arms and kept a close eye on Vanitas. "Go ahead and start, I'll be watching you."

Vanitas grumbled and started to pick up the cups around the kitchen. "Stupid water… stupid transformation…"

The three girls watched him carefully as he cleaned up, and soon they were snickering to one another.

"He is kind of cute."

"I bet his hair is really soft."

"I really wanna pet his cute little cat ears."

Vanitas glared at them. "You know I can hear you with these '_cute little cat ears'_ right?"

The girls started to giggle, making Vanitas groan. He just wanted to get out of this house already, but he was starting to have a feeling that it wouldn't be so easy. Now that these girls knew his secret… he had a feeling that they were going to continue to gawk over him and he would never get away from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random cat boy plot twist lol.   
Originally I was going to have a Vanitas cat boy chapter but I had no idea what ot do with it, so I combined it with this.   
Thank you all so much for sticking around thus far!


	14. What Wanders in the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am back again! College and work is so tiring sometimes. But here is the next random story chapter for the series.

Sora yawned while laying his head down at the table. Suddenly he felt someone poking him in the arm and he shot back up. "Huh, what?"

"Did you hear what I said Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Oh? Uh no sorry. Guess I was kind of dozing off there," Sora said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You've been dozing off a lot lately," Riku said. "Not just at lunch but also during classes. You doing all right?"

"Yeah, just a bit tired and all. You know how school is with me."

"You play video games all evening and then do your HW when you should be sleeping," Kairi deadpanned before eating her lunch.

"No! I mean… maybe… not all the time though!" Sora replied meekly.

"You need to get yourself in shape, we only have a little bit left before the end of the semester and you know what that means," Riku said.

"Yeah yeah I know, more studying and uuugh. Can we not talk about studying and school?" Sora whined.

Kairi and Riku laughed at Sora's exasperation. "Alright, what should we talk about?"

Sora shrugged. "I don't know… something interesting at least."

"How about the monster people have been seeing at night?" Riku suggested.

Sora and Kairi looked at Riku with wondering eyes. They had head of what he spoke up, but they never really had a chance to talk about it. It never came up in their conversations before despite it being a strange and interesting topic.

"What about it?" Kairi asked.

"Well we know it is some shadowy monster that has the shape of a human, but it is the color of darkness and has glowing yellow eyes. No one has ever really gotten a good picture of it because it runs off into the shadows before that," Riku explained.

"Yeah, I wonder where it came from," Kairi added. "Like there hasn't been any reports of it causing any problems. It just roams the streets at night as far as we know."

"Maybe it's a ghost?" Sora suggested.

"But the pictures that we do have of the creature don't look like a ghost. It looks solid from the looks of it," Riku said as he pulled out his phone. He then pulled up an image and showed it to Kairi and Sora. It was indeed a blurry picture, but there was a cear human shape and it looked black as the darkness and solid. The more eerie part of it being its glowing yellow eyes.

Sora shivered at the sight of the image. He couldn't explain it, but it made him feel really uncomfortable and uneasy. But before he could give it too much though he yawned again. His tiredness overpowering him over his thoughts and concerns.

"Well whatever it is, I don't know if I would wanna run into it at night. I know it hasn't actually done anything but run around, but you never know," Kairi said.

"Agreed," Riku said.

"Yeah," Sora said before yawning. "Also agree."

"Speaking of night, are we going to have that meet up in the park still tonight?" Riku asked after a few moments. "The Halloween weekend party bash at 10pm?"

"Oh yeah! I am still free for tonight," Kairi replied. "How about you Sora?"

Riku and Kairi turned to Sora to hear his answer, but he was already fast asleep on the table again. The two of them laughed, thinking of how amusing it was to see Sora so sleepy. Though they just passed it off as he was brushing off his homework until the last minute and getting very little sleep because of it. But if they only knew the real reason, maybe then they would have been more concerned.

* * *

That night Sora sat at his desk, trying to write out as much of his homework as he could. Though the math as well as the literature was proving to be quite difficult for him. He sighed heavily before leaning back in his chair.

"Ahh… maybe I should really get Riku or Kairi to tutor me."

He then sat up straight and looked at the clock. The time read 9:52PM. Sora nearly jumped out of his chair. "Ah! The party! It's starting in eight minutes! I gotta get dressed and get out there. Kairi and Riku are probably wondering where I am."

Sora ran to his clothes and started picking out the stuff he needed for costume. Though as he started picking out the outfits, his head started to hurt. His winced as it started to feel like his head was spinning.

Stumbling back he groaned as the pain became worse. His head was pounding now and everything felt disjointed and hazy. He couldn't even get his eyes to focus on anything because of how bad the pain was.

But he was able to open his eyes and what he saw he wanted to be shocked about, but with the pain he could barely process anything else. He could see his arms and on them there was an inky darkness that was spreading.

He tried to shout, to call out for help, but he couldn't even use his voice. He could only stay there frozen in pain and horror as the darkness continued to spread. And then everything went black.

* * *

Kairi and Riku were at the party, it had just begun but everyone was already eating away at the food or dancing. But not Riku and Kairi. They were standing by the entrance to the park, wondering where Sora could be. They hadn't seen him yet or even gotten a text from him.

"You think he forgot?" Kairi asked.

"Forgetting about a party? Sora? No way. He may have just fallen asleep, you saw how tired he was today," Riku replied.

"Yeah I guess, maybe we should go and check," Kairi suggested.

"All right, let's go."

The two of them then began walking down the street, heading in the direction of Sora's house. Though there were street lights lined up along the way, it was still fairly dark outside as well as in the distance.

Eventually the sound of loud metal crash caused Kairi to jump. She nearly crashed into Riku, but he managed to catch her. "Whoa, you okay Kairi?"

Kairi nodded and looked to her left, there she saw a trash can had been knocked over by a raccoon who was scavenging for the contents inside. "Just a bit startled. It's a little quiet tonight, don't you think."

"Pretty spooky if you ask me," Riku teased as they continued to walk. "Maybe we entered The Twilight Zone."

Kairi gave him a playful shove before laughing. "Oh stop! You know that stuff isn't real."

"Hey you never know, strange and odd things happen all the time. Just like that shadowy…" Riku said, but then he trailed off. He stared in front of him, his eyes widening.

Kairi looked at him confused. "What? Riku what are you… you better not be trying to fool me or anything. Otherwise I'll-"

"Look."

Riku pointed forward and Kairi turned to see what he was pointing at. A small gasp escaped her at what she saw. Near the edge of the street was a shadowed figure. But it didn't make any sense to be shadowed as it was standing near a street light.

From what they could see the thing was covered in shadows or at least something dark that covered every inch of the body. And there were two bright glowing eyes on its face. And right away from those glowing eyes, they knew what they were looking at.

"It's that shadow monster," Kairi mumbled.

"Maybe we should head back," Riku said taking Kairi's hand and read to run at a moments notice.

"Wait!" Kairi said, pulling her hand from Riku. She slowly took a few steps forward, her eyes locked on the creature who also seemed to be staring.

"Kairi we should really get away from it, we don't know what it could do if we get to close," Riku warned.

"But look… the shape of its hair… isn't that familiar?"

Riku stopped to actually look carefully this time. Though it was still hard to see with the lighting, he could clearly see the familiar shape of spiky hair. "N-No way… it couldn't be…"

"I mean… Sora has been awfully tired lately," Kairi replied. "So it could be… I mean it is possible… isn't it?"

"I don't know how… It just doesn't make any sense," Riku said.

Kairi then slowly started to approach the shadowy figure, surprised it stayed still and kept staring at them. Riku came up behind, ready to grab Kairi and run if the situation took a turn for the worse. But he started to have a feeling that something like that wouldn't happen.

"Sora? Is that you?" Kairi asked once she was close enough.

The shadowy Sora-like figure cocked its head at her. Staring with the wide glowing eyes. It walked a bit closer and now Kairi and Riku could see the clear defining features that were Sora's. Though they were covered in the darkness that surrounded the shadowy version of him now.

Kairi took another step closer, reaching her hand out. She hopped to hold onto Sora and hopefully get some answers. But he jumped back and bolted off into the distance, running along the ground like an animal.

Kairi and Riku stared, both of them completely shocked at what they had seen. But once Sora was out of sight, they turned to one another. They still could not wash off the state of shock and utter confused that they were feeling.

"Do you think… he remembers any of this?" Kairi asked once she finally found her voice.

"If he did I feel he would comment on it more or something, or maybe he is just doing a good job playing dumb on it," Riku replied.

"Should we go and ask him tomorrow?"

"He's probably going to be really tired… but yeah we should. We gotta get to the bottom of this."

"Agreed, though who would have thought it was Sora. That really is the surprise of the year."

Riku nodded though he chuckled a little. "Though now we know why Sora is so tired at least. He isn't as lazy as we thought."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this one was just a bit of a more random idea. But I hope you all enjoyed it at least!


	15. The Body Swap II (Roxas and Ventus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So school and work got really busy and I had no time at all to do any writing for this. But I still plan to finish this up! So let's get back to it!

Roxas yawn before turning over in bed. Though he ended up rolling over farther than he expected and fell off the bed. When he hit the floor with a hard thump his eyes shot up. He had to blink a few times before realizing where he was.

"_How the heck did I end up on the bottom bunk?" _Roxas wondered as he sat up.

He then looked down and noticed something else. "_And why am I wearing Ventus's pajamas?!"_

Roxas jumped up to his feet and looked to the top bunk. There he could see the familiar look-alike hair to his. He crawled up the ladder and stared over at his brother who was still fast asleep.

"Hey! Wake up! Why and how the heck did you switch placed with me?"

"Huh?" Ventus yawned. "What are you talking about?"

"You moved me to the bottom bunk and swapped pajamas with me. What kind of stupid prank even is that?"

Ventus sat up, rubbing his eyes. "I didn't do that. That would be too hard to do…" He then looked around and saw that he was in fact on the top bunk and wearing Roxas's pajamas. "How… wait you didn't do this, did you?'

"If I did why would I be asking you!?" Roxas scoffed.

"True… but then how did we end up in each others clothes and beds?" Ventus asked.

"I don't know, but get out of bed so we can start to figure it out," Roxas said as he got back down to the floor.

Ventus followed after him and now the two of them were staring down at one another, trying to think of a good reason. "Maybe we are just dreaming this?"

"Some real feeling dream if that's the case," Roxas said while rolling his eyes.

"If it isn't that then what could it be? Did we like, switch bodies or something?"

The two of them stared at each other with wide eyes. It was the strangest thought… but it wasn't like they could just straight up deny it… could they?

"How would we even check that?" Roxas asked. Then the answer became clear to both of them.

"Birthmarks," they both said in unison.

They pulled up their shirts to look at one another. Though what they saw wasn't what they expected. Ventus was supposed to have a five point star shape on his stomach while Roxas's birthmark was heart shaped. But what the boys saw was the birthday on the opposite brother. Or at least that was their initial reaction thought.

"So… we have switched bodies?" Ventus asked after putting his shirt down.

"Unless you know how to switch birthmarks, I'd assume so."

"But… how?"

"Ven if I knew I wouldn't be asking so many questions," Roxas groaned. Sometimes his brother's cluelessness and obliviousness could be tiring.

"I know, you're right. But what are we going to do about this? I know we look alike, but I don't think we could pull off pretending to be the other," Ventus replied.

"Says who? I'm sure I can easily pretend I am my absent minded brother," Roxas replied with a chuckle.

"Hey!" Ventus grumbled. "Seriously though, people may notice. Your voice… or really my voice now is a slight bit deeper. Either way would be hard, whether we tried to be each other or just tried to pretend we were still ourselves."

"You sure about that? It can't be that hard," Roxas replied.

"I have a fencing competition this weekend and you have a skateboarding one. You really think either a, I can pull off using a skateboard or b, we can fool the judges? I am sure your body is not fit for fencing, and it could really cost me the competition."

Roxas groaned again at his brother's nitpicks. "Fine. So let's actually think of something we could about it," Roxas said. Then a thought came to him. "Hey maybe we could go ask Zexion. He's good with sciency things, maybe he could figure out what happened to us."

Ventus nodded. "That sounds actually like a good plan. Let's get dressed and head over to his place."

"But… why not call or text him first and ask?"

"Cause you really think he will believe if I just call or text him saying 'Hey I swapped bodies with me brother. Can you help us?' It's better to just show up in person and explain it there," Ventus explained.

"Okay, fair point there. Let's get going then."

The two of them got dressed and soon headed out the door. Only half way down the street did they realize that they had still subconsciously put on their own outfits rather than the other. But seeing as they looked nearly identical it wasn't going to be obvious to anyone else but them.

When they got to Zexion's house, Ventus went up to knock on the door. They waited a moment before it opened to having Zexion standing in the door. Though usually they saw the man dressed in a lab coat, writing away at scinectif ideas and other things, today he was wearing much more casual clothes. A weird sight, but not entirely uncommon for the man. "Yeah?"

"Zexion, can we come in?" Ventus asked, not caring to attempt to raise Roxas's tone of voice to his level.

Since their voices were practically the same it barely gave him any shock when speaking, though the feeling of body was surely one thing that felt off. Roxas always was skateboarding and had build up muscle mass and a body structure fit to that lifestyle. It was something far different than his choice of fencing. But thankfully he was not feeling too weird or off about it, but he did want to get switched back as quick as possible.

"Uuhh… now's not really the best time," Zexion said. There was an odd tone in his voice, but neither Roxas or Ventus could place it.

"This is urgent though," Roxas said, stepping forward. "Something weird happened and you are the only one that could help us."

"Me? Well I would say that I-" Zexion cut himself off, shaking his head slightly. "I mean, I could help, but I um… I'm a bit busy today."

There was still that odd tone in Zexion's voice that sounded off. Something about the way he was speaking didn't sound… well like Zexion. But again it wasn't something that Ventus or Roxas could place.

"This is serious though, Roxas and I have somehow switched bodied and we need your help to solve it!" Ventus exclaimed, deciding it was best to get right to the point rather than dance around it.

Zexion's eyes widened. "Whoa wait really?!"

His voice sounded strange again, and the expression was clearly not one that Zexion would usually hold. But before Ventus and Roxas could question it, he pulled them into the house.

"So it's happening to others too, that's so weird! Wait 'till Zexion hears this!"

Now both Roxas and Ventus clearly knew something was off. And it seemed Zexion caught on to their expressions. He started to laugh… in a very geeky way that was no way Zexion at all.

"Oh! Sorry guys, it's actually me, Demyx. Somehow Zexion and I swapped bodies and we can't understand why. But don't worry, he's hard at work doing all that sciencey stuff."

Ventus and Roxas started to laugh. The meer fact that Demyx and Zexion had swapped bodies was amusing enough, but actually seeing it and understanding Zexion's odd mannerisms made it a whole lot better.

"Oh, seriously? Demyx?" Roxas asked between his laughs.

"Yeah it's me, I said that already. It's so weird, isn't it? But just wait till Zexion hears about it! Come on!"

Zexion, now revealed to actually be Demyx swapped into Zexion's body, grabbed the twins by their wrists and pulled them towards the basement. Down the stairs was a small laboratory that was filled with notes and files on all different experiments. And fast at work on one of the computers… was Demyx, but only by appearance. But the sight alone was enough to get the twins to laugh again. Not only did it look like Demyx was writing away scientific things on a computer, but he was now also dressed in a lab coat.

He wiped around in the chair and stared at the sight before him. He was also wearing a pair of reading glassing. "Demyx!" Zexion shouted in Demyx's voice, making it hard for Roxas and Ventus to contain their laughter. "I thought we agreed not to bring anyone down here when I was work!"

"Sorry, but I just had to bring them here. They said that they swapped bodies too!"

"And you expect me to believe that they said that after you probably told them?" Zexion scoffed.

"No no," Demyx replied. "They came here first and told me, I only told them that we swapped after they said that they did."

Zexion narrowed his eyes and walked over to Roxas and Ventus. Neither of them had ever seen such a serious glare coming from the sitar loving boy, but it was something that suited Zexion. "And how can we believe that you two have swapped bodies? You're identical, it would be easy to pull off for the two of you."

"But we really did!" Ventus protested. "I'm Ventus, but you can hear my voice is a little deeper. And look," Ventus pulled up his shirt slightly to reveal the heart shaped birthmark. "That's Roxas's birthmark, mine is the shape of a star."

"Still not convinced," Zexion huffed. "You can easily swap clothes and pretend to sound like the other. I would need something really worthwhile to truly show you two have swapped bodies."

"But… how would we do that?" Ventus asked.

"I don't know, perhaps one of you knows something that the other doesn't," Zexion suggested.

"Oh! Then I totally got something," Roxas said before laughing. "There was this one evening I was walking through the park, and Demyx was there playing on his sitar like he usually does. There weren't many people around, but out of nowhere-"

Demyx clamped a hand over Roxas's mouth. "Dude! You promised never to tell that to anyone!"

Roxas said something back, or more tried to say something but it came out muffled into Demyx's hand. Zexion hummed softly as he looked at the stressed face that Demyx was putting onto his own face.

"So Demyx… Roxas was the one that knows this… secret? Whatever it may be?" Zexion asked.

"Yes!" Demyx exclaimed. "So you believe them now?"

"Almost, there is still one last test I would want to do," Zexion said before looking at Ventus. "You said that you are the one to have the star birthmark, correct?"

"Yeah, but I already showed you I am in Roxas's body. This is Roxas's birthmark," Ventus replied.

"Hmm temporary tattoos are makeup are also possible, before I can finally believe you, I will want to run a test to see if the birthmarks you show me are the real ones or not."

Roxas and Ventus looked at each other, both of them happy that Zexion was going to help though, but also surprised that he didn't believe them. Then again he was a man of science. He wanted clear and solid answers and he would do whatever he could to get to them. The twins could only hope that Zexion would believe them soon enough so he could get back to work on finding a way to swap them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah another body swap chapter, but still is something at least. I hope I can get the rest of these done eventually. I'll keep trying!


	16. Demons and Mischief Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at me! I posted up another chapter of this finally! I am going to get this done I hope at least before the end of the year. Here goes the next chapter though!!

"Vanitas… please can you stop… I'm trying to get my work done," Ventus sighed heavily.

Vanitas was floating in front of Ventus's desk in his room, poking and knocking over the various items that were covered the area. "**But I'm bored. I thought you weren't going to do any of your boring homework. Didn't Mr Moon Guy say that you didn't have to do it?"**

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I just won't. I'll get behind otherwise."

"**I don't see why that is a problem," **Vanitas chuckled warranting a sneering from Ventus. "**Oh Ventus! Such an angry little face you have. How adorable."**

"Just quit it. I want to finish this," Ventus replied as he went back to reading his text book.

"**But it's saturday! Isn't that usually a day that you go out and have fun?"** Vanitas sighed as he went to push another pencil over the edge of the desk.

Before he could Ventus snatched up the pencil. "Yeah, but work comes first. Maybe later, though honestly with you around I think that would be a bad idea."

"**What, me?"** Vanitas asked in an over dramatic voice. He placed a hand over his chest and gasped, adding to the dramatics. "**Why Ventus, we have been together for almost a week, I thought you would have more faith in me."**

"Oh I do. I have faith that you are going to make my life a nightmare," Ventus grumbled.

"**I think you need some fresh air,"** Vanitas said as he flew in close to Ventus's face. "**I hate to see you all grumpy."**

"I'm not going anywhere."

"**That's what you say, but not what's going to happen,"** Vanitas laughed as he disappeared from sight.

Ventus's eyes widened. "Oh no, Vanitas! Don't you dare-"

Ventus's words were cut off as he felt himself lose control of his entire body. Then without his choice or control he felt and heard himself laugh. "Oh come on Venty-Wenty, this is fun. We are just going outside for some fresh air… for now at least."

"_Please stop making me say things like that!" _Ventus shouted in thought speak, having that be the only way he could speak when Vanitas took full control. "_Give me back control."_

"Hmmm… nah, not yet. I gotta get you out of the house first, then maybe I'll let you back in control," Vanitas said as he started moving and walking out to the room.

Ventus could only watch as Vanitas controlled his body to walk out of the house and towards the local park. When they got there, Ventus saw there were others in the park but not a whole lot at the time. But after a bit Vantias came to a stop and Ventus could feel the hold on his body loosen. Taking a chance Ventus pushed forward to gain back control of his own body, and much to his surprise it worked.

"_We are going back now,"_ Venuts thought to Vanitas as he turned to leave.

"_**Wait."**_

Ventus felt his body freeze up again. "_Cut it out Vanitas!"_

"_**No serious… there's something here."**_

"Huh?" Ventus said, letting it slip out verbally rather than in thoughts.

Vanitas appeared out in front of Ventus, staring off into the distance. "**I sense another demon nearby."**

"Another demon?" Ventus asked before quickly covering his mouth. His eyes darted around the area, but thankfully there were no people in hearing proximity.

"**Yes… they are somewhere close by,"** Vanitas replied. Suddenly a smile appeared on his face. "**We should go and find them."**

Ventus backed up slightly, this time remembering to keep his thoughts in his mind just in case someone decided to come by. "_Oh no way! I am not going to get another demon stuck to me!"_

"**Idiot, this demon is already tied to another human, so that wouldn't be possible. Besides, you are my host. My human. I wouldn't share you with another demon,"** Vanitas grumbled.

Ventus blinked a few times, trying to make sense of what Vanitas had just said. It almost sounded like what he said was him trying to care, but then again it almost sounded possessive. Either way Ventus was not sure what to make of it, but still was surprised at the reaction and response from Vanitas.

Vanitas blinked away from sight and Ventus felt his control gone again. "_**Now come on, we are going to go meet them."**_

"_Wait! Vanitas stop it! Let me walk on my own!"_

"_**I don't trust you enough to come along. They aren't that far anyway, just hiding in the forest area,"**_ Vanitas replied.

Ventus grumbled as he let Vanitas pull him along further. Eventually they entered the forest area and up ahead Ventus could see someone leaning against a tree. The closer he got, the more he started to recognize who it was.

"Riku?" Ventus asked, surprised that Vanitas had not taking control of his ability to speak.

He had known Riku before hand, but not all that much. Before Riku had up and vanished Ventus did have a few classes with him, but the two rarely talked. But from Ventus knew, Riku had always been the quiet type and usually kept to himself. Then he vanished one day and no know knew where he went, not even his parents. And now it was all starting to make sense to Ventus why he must have disappeared.

Riku turned his head and his eyes widened. "Ventus? What are you doing? I mean… ah…"

Vanitas reappeared and floated to the side of Ventus. "**All right, show yourself. I know you're there."**

"_**Hmph. Quite the young demon aren't you**_**?"** a deep voice replied, echoing into Ventus's head.

From behind Riku a dark form appeared. Ventus gasped and stumbled back at the sight. Floating behind Riku was a large monstrous beast with skin as dark as night and glowing eyes. The creature also had sharp fangs and long attentes that fell back behind it.

"**So? Who cares if I am young?"** Vanitas asked as he crossed his arms.

Ventus was still staring wide eyed at the monster, though no one else seemed phased by it. Then a moment later it turned to look at him and chuckled deeply. "**Seems your human is terrified. Has it not seen your true form?**"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Ventus asked, his voice shaking slightly.

Vanitas laughed. "**Every demon has their true demonic form. But we can make ourselves have human like bodies and appearances if we want to. I just like this form better. And I can assume you have a human-like form as well… whatever your name is."**

"**Ansem,**" the other demon answered before his form started to change. After a few seconds he now had the appearance of an adult man with tanned skin. He wore a strange outfit, and had similar features like Vanitas had. From the sharp teeth and nails, to the pointed ears and black in the eyes instead of having it be white. Though his eyes were a vibrant amber color opposed to Vanitas's red. And also the man had long silvery grey hair that only stuck out a little on the top and on the sides.

Ventus stared at Ansem a bit longer before his eyes finally moved back to Riku. He had been quiet for a bit and was staring between Ventus and Vanitas. He almost seemed at a loss for words, but he eventually spoke back up. "Um, Ventus, when did… don't tell me you entered the old house on Halloween."

"Uh sorry… But I kinda did get roped into doing it. I guess that's what happened to you last year?" Ventus asked as he finally stood back up.

"Yeah," Riku nodded simply. "My friends dared me to enter the house… then," RIku glanced up at Ansem. "I got him attached to me. And he has been causing me misery ever since."

Ansem laughed. "**And it has been the most amusing thing I have experienced.**"

"**Misery?" **Vanitas asked inquisitively. "**Just what have you been doing to do that?"**

Riku huffed heavily. "Everywhere I go he tries to make something bad happen to everyone around me. Making it look like I've been cursed with bad luck or something. Which if you really look at it, I have!"

Vanitas looked at Ansem raising an eyebrow. "**Really? I mean sure I wanna mess around with Ventus and maaaaaybe get him into some trouble. But I wouldn't want to make him an outcast by ruining every part of his life."**

Ansem simply shrugged. "**To each his own. Every demon has their choice and say in what they want to do. I just find entertaining in making Riku's life complete torture.**"

"You know I am right here!"

"**I know that,**" Ansem said before laughing. "**And that is one of the reasons I enjoy this. Your reactions are priceless.**"

"So um…" Ventus said quietly. "Is that why… you left home and school? Cause Ansem was making too much trouble? But you really haven't gone too far…"

"I've tried to leave," Riku said with a sigh. "Ansem stops me everytime, but letting me ditch school and leave home he was fine with."

"**There is still so much more we can do here before we would go off anywhere. Seeing you watch your family and friends from afar is currently just the right amount of suffering for you****,"** Ansem replied, giving a cold sneer.

Ventus immediately was glad that Vanitas was the demon that he was stuck with. He could only imagine what Riku had to go through each day with Ansem as his demon. He then started to wonder if Mr. Lune ever knew about Riku's situation. Though he started to feel maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea as he didn't know how Ansem would respond to it.

"So, you haven't found a way to get rid of a demon I guess?" Ventus decided to ask, half hoping that maybe Riku knew of a way.

Riku shook his head sadly. "No… I've tried, but couldn't find anything helpful."

"**And even if you did find something, I would not let you get rid of me.**"

"**Same here. You really would wanna get rid of me Venty-Wenty?"** Vanitas asked as he wrapped his arms around Ventus. He chuckled childishly. "**Come on, I know you enjoy having me around."**

"Get off!" Ventus shouted as he tried to push Vanitas off of him. Eventually Vanitas did let go, though he was laughing quite a lot now. Ventus let out a long sigh afterwards. "I think I need to get back home soon… I still got some homework to do."

Riku nodded. "At least you can still go to school…"

"Well nothing really exciting has happened if you want to know," Ventus said, trying to make light of the situation.

"Yeah, and hey… maybe we can see each other again. Now that we know we both have… you know these guys…" Riku gestured to Vanitas then Ansem. "It honestly would be nice to talk about it with someone else."

"All right, I'll keep an eye out for you later then," Ventus said as he turned to leave.

* * *

When Ventus got back to his room he flopped down onto his bed. He let out a long sigh before burning his face into his pillow.

**"So that was pretty fun."**

"I mean I guess… it's good to know Riku didn't, you know… disappear or die because he entered cursed house."

Vanitas laughed. **"You were worried that was going to happen to you? I can assure you that won't happen. We are just are going to stick together for the rest of your life."**

Ventus sighed again. "Like I really want that…"

**"Hey! I know what you are thinking, you want to try and see what Moon Man knows still! And to ask if he knows about Riku."**

"Didn't you say you could read my thoughts? Should that be obvious?" Ventus retorted.

**"Yeah yeah. But still, why bother? You should just enjoy the fact you got me around. Your life has definitely gotten a lot for fun."**

"Whatever…" Ventus mumbled as he started to doze off. "I'm going to take a nap…"

He heard Vanitas say something else, but he already tuned out anything else that was being said. He just wanted to get some peaceful time to himself as he figured out what he could do to help Riku and himself.


	17. The Twin Myth Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am still keeping this going. I am going to get this done! I know I can do it!  
Anyways enjoy as always!

Sora, Riku and Kairi sat up at the top of the Twilight Town clock tower. Night had finally fallen over the town and the three young vampires could finally come out and enjoy the night for themselves. They joked and talked and laughed at the things they had to say and overall it was just a great time.

But then someone else's laughter was heard and the three quieted up. They looked around but didn't see anyone else but themselves. But finally Kairi looked down and her eyes narrowed. "Look, down there in front of the clock tower. There's some humans, they just exited from the train station."

"Yeah, two of them. And…" Riku looked as hard as he could. "Whoa, look at that, they look nearly the same. At least from this height."

"They're twins" Sora asked, started to get excited. "Hey hey! You guys know the old myth, right? About twins?"

Kairi hummed as she thought, but ended up shaking her head. "I can't remember, tell me though."

"Same here," Riku agreed.

Sora smiled, happy that he was getting the chance to tell a story to his friends. "Okay, so the myth goes like this… if a vampire turns a human who is a twin… it will also cause the twin to turn as well."

Both Kairi and Riku's eyes widened. "Whoa really?" Kairi asked.

"That does seem quite interesting," Riku replied.

"Yeah, it seems so weird, but it could be possible. You think we should test it out?" Sora then asked.

"Um I don't know. I would want to see what happens, but I don't know about turning someone yet," Kairi replied.

"If anyone is going to turn one of those two, it's going to be me," a new voice said.

The three friends turned around to see a familiar older boy standing behind them. The familiar boy was none other than Sora's older brother Vanitas. He smiled as he walked closer to the clock tower edge. He looked down below to see the two twins walking and talking to one another, slowly leaving the clock tower area.

"You, Vani? Why do you wanna do it?" Sora asked his older brother.

"Cause, I want to see it first hand and be the one to have done it. Heh," Vanitas laughed before licking his lips slightly. "Plus I am rather thirst tonight. I could use a good drink."

"Can we watch though?" Sora asked.

Vantias shrugged. "If you want to. Though you all know it takes a couple of days for a human to be fully turned. The transformation takes a bit to work through their body. So nothing will happen right away."

The three nodded before standing up. Kairi was the next one to speak. "We know, but this is so fun and interesting."

"Yeah!" Sora cheered. "Let's go."

The four vampires kept to the shadows, keeping their distance from the twins, but close enough that they could hear them. Now that they were a lot closer, they could at least see the appearance of the twins. They were identical in every way with their golden blond hair and same sounding voice. Everything from what the group could tell was the same except for clothes, which had some elements that were similar but still different enough.

"How are you going to do it Vani?" Sora asked quietly. "Are you going to go and ask them?"

Vanitas laughed at that statement. "Are you kidding? If they know one is being turned and the other one might as a result, they would run away and we'd never see them again." Vanitas then stopped and ducked into an alleyway.

The other three followed. The two boys had stopped walking at the section of a small cross street and currently and were still converating with one another.

"You can go ahead without me, I just need to get some things from the minimart."

"You sure Ven? You don't need me to come with? It is late at night after all," the other twin replied.

"Roxas relax, I will be fine. I just wanted to buy some soda to put in the fridge and maybe a few other snack," Ven answers. "I won't be long."

"Okay, if you say so. See you back at the dorm," Roxas said as he waved to his brother and turned to walk away.

Ven started walking opposite of his brother, in the direction of the minimart. Once he was out of sight Vanitas smirked. "This is perfect. Just need to get to him, preferably before he gets to the minimart."

"Wait, so you aren't going to try and talk to him?" Riku asked. "I mean that's what I am guessing based off what you said."

"Correct. The best way to turn someone is to do it by surprise," Vanitas replied.

"Um… I don't really think that's the best way…" Riku said, looking confused at Vanitas.

"Yeah, I agree. You should try to talk to him Vani," Sora said.

"You want to test this theory or not?" Vanitas replied. "If so, we are going to do things my way."

The three looked at one another, still feeling a bit concerned. But they knew Vanitas was older than them, he had been around longer and knew how things worked. If he said he knew how to do it, they knew it was usually best to believe him.

"Okay good," Vanitas said as he clapped his hands together. You three can keep an eye on the other brother. See where he goes and stuff, I'll go do my thing."

The three young vampires nodded and went off to catch up with the boy known as Roxas. Vanitas went to follow the other, slowly closing in on him. They were still a bit away from the minimart and as far as Vanitas could tell no one else was in the area. Though he still wanted to play it safe. He had to be as sneaky as he could about this.

When the next alleyway came up Vanitas took his chance. He sped up and grabbed hold of the boy known as Ven and placed a hand over his mouth. As expected Ven started to scream and tried to turn around to see who it was that had grabbed him. But Vanitas made sure to pull into the shadows before he could get a good enough look.

A mumbled shout came from Ven, and it made Vanitas want to laugh. But he had to remind himself he had to be quiet about this. Just had to get through it and move on and wait to see the results. So without a second more he pushed Ven's head to the side slightly, revealing more of his neck. He bared his fangs and then bit down.

Ven tried to scream, but there was still a hand over his mouth, so any cry for help that he attempted was all for naught. He couldn't even try to properly process what was going on. All he knew was that someone… or something bit into his neck. But soon enough he started to feel drowsy. A strange sleepy sensation feel over him and he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

Vanitas watched as Ven's body slacked and no longer struggled. He removed his hand from Ven's mouth and laid him down on the ground. He could see that the boy was still breathing, and then Vanitas went to looking right at the puncture wound he had made. With a quick flick of his hands he casted a healing spell over it, closing up and dissolving any signs that there was ever a bite.

"_Gotta make this all the more fun for Ven and his brother. Without any sign that he was bitten, the shock is going to be even greater,"_ Vanitas thought to himself before laughing a little.

He waited a bit until he started to see Ven stir, and he took his leave right after that. The deed had been done and now the game had begun. All he had to do is wait along with his little brother and his friends. And then in a few days they would see if the twin myth was true or not.

* * *

Back over with Sora, Riku, and Kairi, they had been following Roxas all the way through town until they arrived at the Twilight Town college campus. They continued to stick to the shadows as they watched the blond boy walk into the dorms section and head down the hall. The three stayed outside, but tried their best to look through the windows to see where he would end up next.

Eventually they saw the light go on from a window and they went to peer inside. And thankfully it was the room that Roxas had entered. But right after he entered the room and closed the door he let out a grunt of pain before reached to place a hand on his neck.

The three vampires eyes widened as they saw Roxas stumble forward slightly before collapsing onto the floor. After that he laid still, but they could see that he was still breathing. After that they let out a collective gasp.

"You think it's cause what Vanitas must have done?" Sora asked.

"It must be, after all he went to grab his neck suddenly. There really must be a connection!" Kairi exclaimed.

"We still have to wait and see, the bite could have been one thing but the process afterwards is still up for debate," Riku added on.

"But this is still really excited! I can't wait to see what happens next!" Sora exclaimed happily. Not only was he happy and excited to see this myth tested, but if it did work, he could have two new friends. And that itself was enough to keep him happy and content.


	18. Curse of the Chibis III (Zexion)

Zexion was hard at work on his computer, vigorously typing away. There were questions he had on his mind, and what he wanted were answers. But what those answers were… that was another story. But he wasn't ready to give up, he was going to find out what was causing his friends to be turned into chibis.

It was something he never expected to research. At first he thought it was all just a joke when he got calls from both Sora and Ventus. Surely it was just some prank that they were pulling and just wanting to see how serious Zexion would take it. That was what he thought at first at least.

But then they actually showed up and presented Riku and Vanitas, and that was when Zexion knew full well that this was no joke. Seeing the two boys in a chibi form was shocking to say the least. Still Zexion had to remain skeptical at first, after all they could just be using some convincing magic.

Though that seemed less likely once he started talking to the chibi and poking around. And after he nearly had his finger bitten by Vanitas, that was the last thing he needed to confirm that the chibi curse was apparently a real thing.

Now he was hard at work trying to figure out a cure for this most obscure curse. Though he didn't even know where to begin. How do you cure someone who has been transformed into a chibi? It was a hard thing to answer, especially when no one knew where the curse could have even come from.

Currently it was the middle of the night, the hour no longer a concern of Zexion's. When he started a research project, the time itself was never something he paid much attention to. But he knew it was already late as his eyes began to feel heavy, and the light on his computer was getting harder to bear.

Zexion sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He glanced to the side and saw where the small makeshifts beds were, with Vanitas and Riku fast asleep. He had thought it best to have them here in the lab with him so he could obverse them overnight. Just in case there was anything to the curse tied to the nighttime.

He let out a yawn before rubbing his eyes. He went back staring at his screen, but he could no longer keep focus. He placed his arms on the table then put his head down into his arms. "_Maybe a quick rest would help me. Just a short… little rest…"_

Zexion let his eyes fall shut as the world around him pulled him down into the darkness of sleep. A moment of relaxation entered his mind and he breathed out a sigh of relief before finally giving into the sleep.

* * *

When Zexion hit the floor his eyes shot open, confused and concerned. He groaned slightly as he tried to sit back up. "_How did I end up on the floor. I suppose I could have slept longer than expected. The chair rolls of course so falling from it is a plausible option."_

Though suddenly Zexion froze up and looked around. His eyes began to widen as he noticed that everything seemed a lot larger than he remembered it. "_No… it couldn't possibly… how could it…"_ Zexion looked down at himself before he let out a scream.

The scream was enough to wake up Riku and Vanitas, who started to look around to try and find Zexion. Though they did not see him at his computer spot where they expected him to be. But a moment later they looked down from the table… and there they saw him… now as a chibi.

"Zexion!" Riku called as he hopped down from the bed to the floor. "What happened?"

"I… I don't know… I was at my computer one moment, rested my head the next and-"

"You mean you fell asleep!?" Vanitas yelled. "What the heck! You said you were going to try and find a way to cure us!"

"I was! But you must understand that I Have been working hours on end trying to understand the origin of this curse. But how was I supposed to know this would happen to me?" Zexion shouted as he glared to Vanitas.

Vanitas marched over and glared harshly in return to Zexion. Both of them were now locked deeply in angry glares, not caring to laugh at how silly the other looked. Though Riku on the other hand started to laugh out loud. The sight of two angry chibi boys was enough to lighten the situation for the moment.

"Shut up!" Vanitas shouted as he went to glare at Riku. "You know none of this is funny and now all three of us are stuck like this!"

"I know, but I never saw how amusing it looked until just now. I can see why everyone else is so entertained by this," Riku replied.

"Well I am certainly not entertained by it in the slightest," Zexion huffed. "I cannot conduct my research in the form of a chibi."

"And why not? You are still smart aren't you?" Vanitas scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"Yes, but I cannot type out data with small, stubby, chibi hands!" Zexion retorted as he held up his hands to further showcase his point.

"Then what are we going to do? I am guessing you didn't come close to any solutions?" Riku asked. "But do you think you being around us caused you to get cursed as well?"

"I'm not sure. I do not think that is the case per say otherwise I feel the others would have been affected as well. Though perhaps because of overnight exposure… that could hold some merit. Hmm I want to run some tests on this theory now… but I still can't properly fill out the data I need."

"Can't you call Vexen? Shouldn't he be able to help?" Riku asked.

"He could help, though how I will ever manage to call someone like this is beyond me," Zexion sighed heavily. "But I shall give it a try. Though I can only imagine his reaction when he will see me like this. This is completely humiliating."

* * *

The following morning Vexen came into the lab and began to look around. He first expected that the boys would be at the beds, but they were empty. It didn't take him long to see the three of them sitting on the floor playing with a deck of cards. He wasn't too sure what game they were playing, but they were clearing holding cards in their hand with a pile out in front of them.

He cleared his throat as he approached them. "How in the world are you able to hold those cards. I thought that the chibi hands were rather, well you know stubby."

The three looked up at him and then to each other. After a moment of staring they stared at the cards in their hands. Finally Zexion shrugged and gave his answer. "We aren't entirely sure, but it seems they are still hands after all. Even if they are stubby looking they can still function just as a normal hand would. I don't know how else to explain it though, it is very weird, I know."

Vexen rubbed his chin, starting to think deeply on the matter. "Hmm I see. So was there anything else that you could discover about this apparent 'chibi curse'?"

"Nothing as of yet. But what we do know is however the curse works, it is gracious enough to also shrink our clothes along with us," Zexion replied, tugging at his lab coat.

"Hm, we may need to run a few tests with the three of you. First at least physical exams," Vexen stated as he went over to Zexion's computer to start typing up data.

"This is going to be a long day isn't it…" Vanitas groaned.

"Hasn't it already been several at this point?" Riku questioned. "I've lost track."

"It's just going to get longer the more we stand around and wait! Let's actually try to get more done today," Zexion replied as he looked to Vexen for answers, or hoped that there would be answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK AT THIS I AM BACK!!   
It's been a while I know but I really wanted to work on this during October and I didn't make it all last year. But I am going to try again this year! So I hope you are all ready for more randomness of stories!!


	19. Aqua's Magic Spell Mishaps 3

Terra and Ventus were currently heading home from a work out at the gym. But on the path home they had decided to take a detour through the park to enjoy the nice fresh air. Along the way they started to talk about various things that had been going on, and eventually the topic landed on something they hadn't expected to talk about that day.

"Have you heard from Aqua today?" Ventus ended up asking just out of a natural thought.

"Ah no, actually the more I think about it I haven't heard from her in the past couple of days," Terra replied.

"You think…she's doing okay?" Ventus asked slowly.

"Not sure… I think after what happened last time she needed some time to herself," Terra replied.

"But I thought she had a great time after she turned us into girls," Ventus muttered softly.

It had been a few weeks since that event, which actually ended up being a couple weeks long itself. The reverse spell took Aqua a bit to learn and figure out before it actually worked to change the guys back… well into guys. Though Ventus couldn't understand why Aqua needed time to be by herself after that. He recalled that she thoroughly enjoyed spending time with them as girls and making them do things with her like getting manicures or getting different clothes.

"She did seem like that, but it was all because she messed up on yet another spell. She probably doesn't feel the most confident in her skills anymore," Terra replied before sighing. "And I know us fussing at her about it probably didn't make things any better."

"You think that she doesn't want us to see her practicing magic again?"

"Not sure, but I want to take a guess that may be what it is," Terra replied. "I hope she isn't too disheartened…"

Ventus hummed for a moment, thinking on the matter. "Maybe we should go and check up on her then?"

"I think that would be a good idea," Terra replied as they changed their direction to head to where Aqua's house was.

They two of them walked further until they reached her neighborhood. It would only be a few more minutes before they would arrive. But as they walked, Ventus started to think about things again. And a new thought came to his mind. "You think she will want to try a new spell with us again?"

"After last time I don't think so, she may just stick to non living objects from now on. I don't think she would really want to cause any more spell mishaps with us," Terra replied.

Suddenly footsteps could be heard from behind them. In seconds Vanitas ran up and pushed his way to be standing between the two guys. He chuckled at them. "Hey! So you guys are going to see Aqua or something?"

"Vanitas!" Ventus exclaimed. "Were you just stalking us?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Who cares though, we are going to check in on Aqua and see what spells she is working on this time right?"

"No we are not," Terra replied. "We just want to make sure she is doing alright after the last spell mishap."

"But last time was so entertaining. I still can't forget the look you had on your face and you saw you had-"

Terra placed his hand over Vanitas's mouth. "And that's where you stop talking." Though Terra tried to remain serious, the blush could be seen on his cheeks. He still had not forgotten about that moment and the embarrassment that it had brought with it.

Vanitas snickered after Terra released him from his hold. "Whatever, I still think it is funny, especially when Aqua made you get makeovers."

"You're one to talk," Ventus interjected. "You're still wearing nail polish." Ventus grabbed one of Vanitas's hands and held it up, revealing that his nails were still painted black.

Vanitas yanked his hand away from Ventus. "So? I never realized how cool it actually makes me look. I think it complements me."

Ventus rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's just see how Aqua is doing."

The three of them arrived at the door to Aqua's house and Terra stepped forward to knock. A few moments passed before they could hear the door unlock and once it opened they saw Aqua standing in the doorway.

"Oh, guys, hello," Aqua said, smiling as brightly as she could. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to check on you to see how you were doing. You've been pretty quiet these past few days," Ventus replied.

"Ah… I'm sorry about that. I've just been trying to practice real hard lately. I don't want to make more mistakes… But I just can't understand what is wrong…" Aqua replied as she lowered her head.

"Has it not been going well then?" Terra asked.

"I mean sort of… sometimes the spell works like it should. Sometimes it doesn't. Then there are times where I can't get anything to happen at all. Maybe I'm just not very good at being a witch…"

"Don't say that Aqua! We know you can do it, right guys?" Terra said, looking to Ventus and Vanitas.

"Yeah! You can do so much more than I could!" Ventus added.

"Well you can make a spell at least, whether it is the right spell is a-ugh!"

Ventus elbowed Vantias in the side, causing him to grimace.

"What Vanitas probably means is that he believes in you as well," Ventus said afterwards.

"You guys really think so?" Aqua asked, raising her head back up.

"Of course we do! Now tell us, what spells have you been working on?" Terra said as the three boys finally stepped inside the house.

"I've been trying a few different things, but I really have been trying to work on a levitation spell this time. But I still can't seem to get it to work right… something keeps making the spell different. And I am certain I've said it correctly," Aqua explained as she walked down the hall with the four boys behind her.

"What happened?" Ventus asked.

The four of them entered the living room and went to take a seat at the chairs around the coffee table. And as the boys sat down, they saw little objects on top of the table. On closer inspection they saw that they were various household items. They were small, like the size that a doll house would have.

Ventus looked over to Aqua. "You tried to make a levitation spell… but it ended up being a shrinking spell?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh boy that is a rich mix up," Vanitas laughed. He then grunted as Ventus elbowed him again, causing the raven haired boy to glare.

"Cut it out Vanitas! It's not very funny!"

"Yeah it is! Aqua just keeps messing up and the spells just get worse and worse! It's just hysterical at this point!" Vanitas laughed even harder now, wrapping an arm around his side.

Aqua glared at him, her expression fuming. Without a word she raised her wand and pointed it at Vanitas. She chanted a series of words and magic sparked out and hit him dead center. Smoke billowed around him as an after effect and when it cleared he was no longer to be seen.

"Aqua!" Terra exclaimed.

"What did you do to Vanitas!?" Ventus added.

"I just used the same spell that I had been trying," Aqua stated as she crossed her arms.

"So you mean…" Terra started to say as he stared down at the floor.

Ventus crouched over and looked at the floor, noticing a small little person standing where Vanitas had once been. "Vanitas?"

"Of course it's me! Who else would it be!" Vanitas shouted, his voice tiny and squeaky now.

Right away Ventus started to laugh. "Oh my gosh. You sound so-"

"Don't even say it!" Vanitas shouted as loudly as he could.

Ventus reached over and carefully picked up the hand sized Vanitas. Even when he was so small Ventus could clearly see the scowl that he was having. The tiny Vanitas struggled in Ventus's hold though, flailing his arms and legs.

"Let me go! Let me go already!"

"Better do what he says," Terra replied, his voice amused.

Aqua pointed to the table where the various house items had been shrunk. "Here put him on the table with the other stuff his size. He'll feel more at home there."

"You did this on purpose!" Vanitas shouted loudly. "This is all your fault."

Aqua glared at him. "It's your fault for insulting my magic. Now you'll just have to wait until I can reverse it."

Carefully Ventus set Vanitas down on the table, right next to a shrunk chair. He stomped over to it and sat down, crossing his legs after. "Well get on it! I don't wanna be stuck like this all day!"

Aqua pressed a hand to her cheek, trying to look thoughtful. "I could, but I think I will make some tea first. What do you boys think?"

Terra grinned. "I think that sounds like a great idea, Aqua."

"I'll go start the kettle then! You boys sit back and relax!" Aqua grinned as she headed out of the room towards the kitchen.

"Hey!" Vanitas shouted as loud as he could. "Don't ignore me! You can't leave me like this!"

But none of them seemed to be listening to him anymore. He grumbled and stomped his foot angrily. "Hey! Anyone going to hear me or not!?"

Ventus turned his head towards Terra, a large grin plastered on his face. "Hey Terra, did you hear something?"

"I don't think so, no," Terra replied back. "Maybe it was a fly."

"You guys are going to get it once I'm back to my normal height!" Vanitas shouted, louder than before, but his words still fell on deaf ears. There was nothing he could do now if they weren't going to listen to him. All he could do now was wait it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to get back on track with posting now and again with these chapters. I still got the remainder ones outlined but still gotta write the all out so the days of posting may be spread out a bit. But I shall do my best to get the rest done!


	20. The Dream Eater Party

Sora had been invited to a party for Halloween. He wasn't too sure who had invited him, as the envelop left no name, but he trusted that it had to be one of his friends. So he followed the directions to the location listed on the note, and found himself at a house on the edge of town. It wasn't one that he knew any friends living at though, which did raise some suspicion.

But the front door was open and balloons lined the doorway. Slowly he came closer and looked around the front of the house, trying to peer into one of the windows. He could see just a little past the curtains, seeing more balloons and some tables with food.

Carefully he stepped into the doorway. "Hello?"

"Hey Sora!"

Sora jumped at the voice coming from behind him. He wiped around and saw Kairi standing there. He breathed out a heavy breath as he placed a hand over his chest. "Don't sneak up on me like that Kairi!"

"Heh, sorry Sora I couldn't help myself. So… did you set all of this up?"

"What? No! I was invited, I was going to ask if you were the one behind this."

"Nope," Kairi shrugged. "I guess we both gotta figure out who is the mystery person."

"I'll have to join you guys on that," a new voice said.

Kairi and Sora turned to see Riku coming up from the driveway, his hands in his coat pockets. "Looks like someone wanted to invite all three of us. I still can't figure out why though."

"Well come on already!" Kairi said bravely. "Let's go in there and see what this is all about."

The three of them walked slowly into the house and looked around, trying to see if there was anyone else in the area. But as far as they could see it was just the three of them. What was more unsettling was that all the lights of the house seemed to be turned on, and light music was being played from a stereo in the living room area.

The living room though was filled with tables that had food and drinks covering it. All neatly arranged, untouched by anyone. Just like the doorway and the other parts of the house, this too had balloons and various party objects all over.

"Whoa that food looks good!" Sora said as he ran up to one of the tables.

"Wait Sora! You shouldn't just eat this stuff! We still don't know why any of this is here or why we were invited!"

"Aw come on… it looks so tasty… what's the harm of just one little bite? See look!" Sora held up a little folded piece of paper that was sitting on the table. "It says please enjoy a special little Halloween treat, just for the three of you."

"That's even more reason to be suspicious. We should just leave and get out of here," Riku replied as he headed towards the door.

"Did you even look at this stuff! These cupcakes are so cute!" Sora said, still gawking over the food that was everywhere.

Kairi moved forward, placing a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Sora, we really should go, this is just too creepy…" her eyes briefly drifted to the table, spotting cute little cupcakes with intrigue flowers made from frosting. "Oh those do look cute… Hey Riku you should at least take a look at this!"

Riku was right at the front door when he stopped and sighed. "Now you are distracted too? Kairi you know better than that. Let's just get out of here."

"But you just gotta see these… there is just something really cute about them," Kairi replied.

"Geez must be some snacks," Riku muttered, knowing he couldn't just ditch the two of them.

Walking back over to where the two were he saw that they were already eating the cupcakes. He groaned and hurried over to them, just about ready to snatch it from their hands. "You guys even thinking any more? Why would you just…"

Now that Riku finally stared at the cupcakes at the table, he had to admit there was something about them. Something in his mind seemed to fade away the fact that this could be something bad. Instead only the thoughts of the cupcakes and how they must taste filled his head.

Slowly he reached out for one of the cupcakes and bit into it, letting the almost unworldly flavor fill his senses. "Wow, you guys were right after all."

The three then began to eat the various food that was on the table, even had a few cups of the sweet tasting drinks that there were as well. They chatted and talked, mainly over how good the food tasted. They weren't even paying attention to the time or anything else. Every since they started eating the food they had been so easily drawn away from any other worries.

Eventually Sora let out a yawn and moved to sit on the floor. "Man I'm getting sleepy… you think it'll be okay for me to just take a quick nap… on the floor?"

He yawned again, resting his head on the carpet, waiting to hear from his friends. But everything was already fading far too fast for him to really focus. He yawned once more before he finally passed out, his last thoughts being that he hoped there would still be food left when he woke.

* * *

When Sora let out another yawn and he opened his eyes, beginning to wake up. Though the first thing he noticed was that he felt lower to the ground than before. Everything his body felt strange and he thought that he just slept strangely.

But then he remembered what he had been doing. He had been eating the food left at the table and it only occurred to him now how bad of an idea that it was. Groaning he tried to roll onto his side and found it was way too easy to do so. Something really felt off about how he body turned and moved. Blinking a few times he tried to stand up but found that whatever was wrong with his body made it impossible.

"_Riku! Kairi!"_ Sora tried to shout, but the words only strangely echoed around in his head.

He breasted in and out, once again trying to stand up. As he did he noticed what felt so off about everything. Rather than sitting up or pushing himself to his feet, he was basically standing on all fours yet it didn't feel awkward or strange.

"_Riku! Kairi! Can you guys hear me!" _Sora tried again in a panic.

"_Sora…?"_ Riku's voice echoed softly. "_What are you yelling about… What the?!"_

Sora could hear the tension in Riku's voice, so trying to locate where he was he tried to move. He flopped over those, unable to figure out why he body was in such a way that made it weird to walk.

In the corner of his eye he noticed something moving. Looking carefully he saw something that was rather color come into view and he gasped on the spot. Before him was some strange looking colorful bat-like creature, flapping its wings partially as it tried to move around.

Sora flailed back. "_Ah! What the heck is that?!"_

"_What Sora? That's you?"_ Riku's voice echoed, this time much closer than before.

"_Wait what? You mean you… you're…? Wait! If you're that bat thing then what am I?"_

"_Uh like a weird dog thing? I don't know! Where's Kairi?"_

"_Over here!" _Kairi's voice came and the boys in their new weird forms turned to look.

There was now a rather colorfully looking cat that was a bit wobbly on its feet. "_Huh? What? Guys!? What happened to you?"_

"_I don't know! I was hoping one of you might know" _Sora thought-shouted back.

"_Well I know one thing…"_ Riku sighed deeply.

"_And what's that?"_ Sora asked.

"_This is what we get for eating those cupcakes."_

"_No way!"_ Kairi exclaimed. "_That couldn't have done it… could it?"_

"_I don't see any other explanation… now we just gotta figure out how to solve this,"_ Riku sighed. "_And I think sooner than later would be better."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY GOT past my writers block on this. Idk why this one gave me such trouble. Sorry about that everyone! But here I go again! I am going to try and get the rest done this year even if I go over October again!!


	21. The Lazy Zombie

During a zombie apocalypse the best thing for you to do is run. You just need to run as fast as you can and keep safe from any zombies that may be lurking. The only downside is that the zombies are fairly quick as well. So it's just best to avoid at all costs if you can.

Zexion made sure that he was always one step ahead of the zombies. Despite them being the undead, they still were fairly smart. They may not have been able to communicate like humans anymore but they seemed to communicate with each other. Still he had to keep away from the zombies, even though he wished he could spend time studying them. It was all too risky and his own safety was what came first.

There was no sign to the end of the apocalypse, no signs of a cure. Not yet at least, but Zexion had plans once he was safe to start up his research. He was determined to figure out a way to save the rest of humanity before it was all too late.

"_Just a bit further and I'll be at the edge of town,"_ Zexion thought to himself as he snuck along the streets. It was day time so most zombies were either hiding or sleeping from what he had observed.

He slowed for a moment to observe his surroundings, and his ear quickly picked up a groaning sound from the alleyway. There was at least one zombie nearby, maybe more since it was hard to distinguish right away.

Knowing that he shouldn't stray from his path he continued on, but in his distraction of keeping his eyes on the alleyway he failed to notice the empty can by his feet. He halted as the metal sound screeched against the ground for only a second.

He breathed in slowly, becoming perfectly still. He could hear the groaning from the alleyway and the sound of feet dragging. The zombie had heard him! He knew he could run, but there was still the off chance that he would be caught by other zombies from too much noise.

Slowly he looked around and saw that there were a couple zombies moving out from the alleyway he had been staring at, as well as a few from behind. There were far more than he expected to be! He almost felt foolish for not noticing sooner! There wouldn't be a chance if he stayed still any longer so he knew he had to take his chances and run.

With a deep breath he started to run as fast as he could and he could hear the groans and moans behind him still. He was being chased, but he was faster than the zombies. They may have had the ability to run, but Zexion knew that he was still smarter. He wouldn't try to fight them off, the sounds of that would only draw more in. He knew he could try and hide but that would let the zombies surround him and then he knew he wouldn't be able to leave.

He just had to keep running until he was able to get away. But even that came at risks. As far as he knew zombies never tired. Unlike a regular human who would need to stop and catch their breath, a zombie could keep going for as long as they wanted.

Though when it really came down to it, a secure safe location would be the best bet. He had the supplies to last for a few days and by then the zombies would eventually wander off elsewhere. All he needed was the proper location.

As he ran he looked around for what was ahead of him. Eventually his eyes settled on a brick building that already had boarded up windowed. He sped up and tested the door, pleading that it would unlock and thankfully it came open on the first pull.

He swung it open and then closed it quickly behind him and set the lock, hoping that it wasn't actually worn. He did hear it click though so it did give some reassurance. The zombies were scratching and pounding against the door, but there was no sound or sign that they would be breaking it.

Still to be on the safe side Zexion scanned the room and saw there were cabinets and shelves so he pushed a could of them up against the door. Once it was taken care off he sighed and finally took in just where it was that he had run into.

It was a music store from the looks of it, but like any place it had been nearly completely ransacked years ago. Only faded posters and signs still remained with some broken instruments on the floor.

"_Not the worst place at least,"_ Zexion thought to himself as he started moving further back into the shop, checking the area to see if he really was in the clear.

Suddenly he heard a sound and his body went cold again. Was it a zombie? Or just the house creaking? Perhaps something else? Zexion held his breath as he listened again.

"_It sounds like… strumming…"_

It was the faint sound of strings being plucked. Someone… or something was making music within the building, most likely from the backroom. Taking out his gun, he held it at the ready before moving forward again.

"_It doesn't make sense… what could be making that sound? Surely a person would have noticed my presence here by now.."_

Slowly he came to the door to the back room and took one large step forward before pointing his gun forward. He stopped and froze when he sat face to face with a zombie sitting on the floor and a strange looking guitar in hand.

The zombie was not as deteriorated as others were and looked much more recently turned. If Zexion had to guess it had to have been within the past week if anything. His skin was pale and starting to rot but the smell was hardly anything as of yet. It was only faint compared to other zombies he had encountered over the year. Even the hair of the zombie seemed to still all be there.

But what puzzled Zexion the most was that the zombie was strumming the guitar. The _zombie_ was the one strumming the guitar!

Zexion backed up and pointed his gun at the zombie. For whatever reason he was hesitating to shoot the zombie. It was what he was supposed to do. Leaving it alive would come back in the end to get him. Though for whatever reason the zombie wasn't moving from his spot. He sat there staring until he shrugged and went back to strumming.

"What?" Zexion gasped aloud. "What in the world?"

"What? You never heard a sitar before?"

Zexion stumbled back, nearly crashing into the closet. The zombie had just spoken to him! The zombie had actually spoken real words and Zexion could understand. "There's no way… Are you just… how can you?"

The zombie tilted his head to the side. "What are you talking about? You okay?"

"You're a zombie!" Zexion shouted louder than he should have. "How can you be talking to me?"

The zombie shrugged. "Why wouldn't I talk? You're the first person to really come in here in a while so it's cool to have someone to talk to."

"But you… you're a zombie."

"And you're point?"

"Zombies are mindless creatures who want to eat pretty much any flesh based creature."

"Okay first rude! And second that's just _soooo_ much effort. I'd rather just sit and play my sitar, which I already do!"

"So you…" Zexion stood up straight, still eyeing the zombie suspiciously. "You don't have the urge to come and eat me?"

"I told you, too much effort," the zombie muttered as he strummed a few more cords. "I prefer to just sit back and practice my songs."

"Huh…" Zexion said as he slowly went to put his gun away. "So you're just a lazy zombie."

"Hey! Again rude! I'm not lazy, I'm just…finding something better to do with my time."

"Sure… whatever you say," Zexion replied, still baffled by the fact this zombie was talking to him. Though with that zombie there now, he had something new come to his mind. If this was truly a zombie and one who could talk to him. Maybe there was a chance for saving humanity. This… lazy zombie… he could be the key to all of it.


	22. The Twin Myth Part 2

Roxas woke up the next day feeling more tired than ever. Sitting up he went to rub his face, trying to wake himself up, but he still felt so groggy after. It was so strange and he still could not place his finger on it. Yesterday walking home he had collapsed briefly but woke up to see that he was fine and no one had stolen everything from him. He thought maybe someone had attacked him, but he didn't feel like someone injured him, so it only added up to more questions in his head.

What made it stranger was when he got back to the dorm, Ventus had complained about the same thing. Neither of them could figure it out though. They had not done anything or eaten anything prior to passing out and they couldn't recall anyone attacking them. Overall it was puzzling but there was not a whole lot that they could do.

They had to go back to their lives and just ponder what that night was really all about. But now with this weird feeling Roxas could barely focus. He shuffled his way over across the room and shook his brother who was still fast asleep in the bed. "Ven… Ven wake up."

"Nghn… wha?" Ventus yawned as he opened his eyes. "What is it?"

"It's morning… we gotta get ready for today."

"But I feel so tired… why can't I just sleep more…"

"I feel tired too! Whatever happened yesterday affected us both, remember?"

"Yeah yeah…" Ventus muttered. "Spooky twin sense. Still feels too early."

"Well that's not our fault. Come on Ven! Get up already."

"Fine!"

Ventus tossed off the covers and jumped to his feet. Right away he staggered and nearly crashed into his brother. Roxas caught him, trying to make sure that also didn't fall over. Once he had Ventus securely in his arms he breathed in.

"Maybe we shouldn't go to our classes today. If we're coming down with something it'll be really bad if we spread it around."

"Y-Yeah…" Ventus replied, his voice a little shaken. "Probably best."

The two boys emailed their professors and decided to start off the day with some soup. As Roxas was watching the pot, Ventus sat at the table grumbling to himself. His mouth was sore for a reason and he couldn't understand it. Eventually he groaned in pain from the sourness in his gums.

A moment later Roxas winced and he groaned as well. Turning around he met his brother with wide eyes. "Is this seriously… our spooky twin sense or something?"

"Just cause we both have sore mouths? I mean maybe but wouldn't that be stretching it a bit?"

"Remember when we both had the same exact cavity in the same exact tooth? That can't just be regular things, it can only be…"

"Spooky twin connection," Ventus said in unison with his brother. "But what does it even mean?"

"Again how should I know! Do you even remember what happened yesterday? You said you were going to get some soda and stuff, but you didn't return with any of that."

"Yeah… I woke up on the ground and then felt weird so I headed home. I can't remember why I passed out though."

Roxas leaned back in his chair, trying to recall what was already hazy in his mind. "I think… I was walking then I felt pain somewhere."

"Pain? Like the soreness in our mouths?"

"No no… it was something else. Don't you remember?"

"Uh… well…" Ventus started to say as he rubbed the back of his neck. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Wait a minute! I remember something!"

"Huh? Well what is it?"

Ventus sat down, his breathing starting to increase. "I.. I remember I was walking and someone grabbed me. And th-then…"

Ventus ran his hand over his neck slowly, as if trying to feel for something. His eyes were filled with worry when he looked back at his brother. "I think I was bitten."

"B-Bitten? Like by a bug or-"

"No, I think it was a vampire."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Vampires aren't real, Ven.""

"How do you know! Just cause we never saw one before doesn't mean it can't be true."

Roxas still stared with hardly any change in his expression at all. "Wouldn't you have a bite mark then? I think getting bitten would learn at least a scab or something else. But... " Now he placed his own hand on his neck. "There was pain here before I passed out…"

Ventus jumped to his feet. "So you felt it too! That proves it then! That our twin connection is real and that it had to have been a vampire!"

"I wouldn't want to just jump to that conclusion though."

Ventus shook his head, now pacing around the room. "Think about it though! The sleepiness, the soreness in mouth, the pain in the neck. It all adds up!"

Roxas shook his head. "I still am not believing it."

"I guess we just need to wait and see, but I think some vampire must have attacked me!" Ventus stated.

"Well then you are an idiot for letting it happen," Roxas scoffed. "And now I am roped into this cause of you."

"Me? Why are you blaming me for this now?"

"Cause you are the one that got bitten!"

The two glared deeply at each after that, neither of them speaking to one another. Their expressions alone were enough to show how the other was feeling. But there was nothing more they could do by arguing, it was clearly getting them nowhere after everything else. So once they stopped their glaring they focused on trying to solve their issue.

They had tried doing research on vampires but most of what they were finding was just old legend stuff and folklore stories. Nothing was concrete and it was starting to frustrate the twins. Not only that but the strange pains and feelings were persisting between the both of them. By the time that night time came they wanted to sleep, despite the strange feeling of wanting to stay awake that was residing within them.

"Ven…?" Roxas asked softly as he made his way over to his brother's bed. It wasn't often he spoke so softly and concerned. Usually he was the tough guy and rarely showed he was worried about anything, even huge exams. But only Ventus knew the other side to his brother.

"Yeah Roxas?"

"Are we really becoming… well you know… vampires?"

"I don't know… this doesn't feel like some sickness or something. I'm sorry though… it's all my fault if this is really happening… I know you are still probably pretty upset."

"Nah…" Roxas whispered. "I know it really wasn't your fault... but I guess we can't do much about it now…"

Slowly the two of them fell asleep for the night, trying their best to put away their worrisome thoughts, When they woke up next it was still dark out, but when it happened Ventus rubbed his eyes, wondering if he was just dreaming instead.

"It's still night? Did I even sleep…?"

Grabbing for his phone he clicked it on, wincing at the sudden brightness. Though when his eyes focused he let out a loud yelp that woke up Roxas. "Huh!? What?! What is it Ven?"

"It's tomorrow! Tomorrow night!"

"What are you talking about? How could we…" Roxas trailed off when he saw that it was dark outside. He swallowed as his eyes drifted slowly back to his brother. "Ven…"

"Y-Yeah?"

"You… You're looking a little pale…"

"So are you…"

"Well that's what happens when you become a vampire," a new voice suddenly cut in.

Ventus and Roxas both let out loud shrieks and the voice laughed. The two of them scanned the room and found a black haired boy leaning up against the front door. A wide grin was across his face as he laughed. "Oh man you two got some good reactions."

"How the heck did you get in here?!" Ventus demanded.

The boy shrugged. "Does it really matter how? I'm here and that's all there is to it."

"Yeah, besides we're to help," a second voice came in.

Now that Roxas and Ventus looked around their dorm they saw that there were three other figures, one of which looked similar to the black haired boy. The twins slowly moved towards one another, not entirely sure what they were supposed to do. Four strange people had broken into their dorm and they were trapped now.

"So…" the black haired boy said as he stepped forward. "Welcome."

"W-Welcome?" Ventus squeaked. "What does that even mean?"

"You two figured it out already didn't you? What has happened with your in sync feelings or whatever?" The boy laughed again. "Welcome to becoming vampires."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be past October but I am going to keep going and actually finish this off this time!!


	23. The Body Swap III (Aqua & Terra)

Sure Aqua had heard from Roxas and Ventus that they had swapped bodies. It was such a silly thing that they were trying to pull. They were twins after all it was something that could be easily done. Though saying that Demyx and Zexion swapped bodies was just more absurd. There was just no way that could happen.

At least that was what Aqua thought until she woke up in Terra's body.

Aside from the initial freak out coming with swapping with a body of the opposite gender, Terra was also a good bit taller than her and now her entire perspective was thrown off. There was the height and weight mass of Terra that came as a surprise… as well as other things but Aqua tried her hardest not to think about that. She was also pretty thankful that Terra was polite enough to wear a sleep shirt and pajama pants.

"_Okay breath in,"_ Aqua told herself. "_If you are here you are either dreaming… but no, it feels too real for a dream. So that means… Terra!"_

Stumbling out of the bedroom Aqua made her way down the hall to where her own bedroom was. She still was having trouble with realizing Terra's size, she was used to being so graceful and light on her feet. But she knew she couldn't just stop and figure out the best way to balance herself. There was no time to just waste at a time like this.

Once she got to her bedroom door she knocked on it, perhaps a little harder than she probably should have. She thought to shout, to speak and say s9mething, but she was afraid of what would happen. Would her voice still sound like her own or would she speak but with Terra's voice? The second half seemed the more likely but honestly she wasn't excited to find out.

Eventually after knocking again she heard her own voice coming from within the room. She held her breath as she listened in, trying not to let the fact she was basically hearing herself fake up freak her out.

"I'm awake…" her voice came softly. Suddenly there was a loud gasp and a scream. Aqua knew for a fact Terra had to have been awake now and she saw no point in waiting any longer. It was her room… and her body anyways.

Grabbing the door she turned the knob and swung it open to find herself sitting on the bed with wide eyes. "A-Aqua…?"

Aqua nodded to Terra, still baffled at the idea that they even could have swapped bodies. Though she could see her own face was filled with red. No doubt Terra was feeling completely confused and embarrassed being in the other's body.

"I swear I didn't do anything Aqua!"

"I didn't say you did!" Aqua replied, trying her hardest to block out the fact that the voice that came out was Terra's.

"Then what happened?" Terra asked, trying his best to stay perfectly still. His eyes were locked on Aqua, or himself in this case, and he was refusing to look down at the body that his mind was now occupying. At least he was trying to be respectful, Aqua was thankful for that. SHe knew that Terra would never try to do anything that would upset her.

"I... I don't know. None of this is making any sense…" Aqua said as she walked in to sit down in the chair that was in her room.

"We haven't done anything or gone anywhere that would cause this right?"

"Not that I remember… but didn't Ven and Roxas say that they swapped bodies as well?"

Aqua nodded. "Yeah, but I didn't believe them. Not even when they said Demyx and Zexion swapped, but I suppose they could have been telling the truth now…"

"So… we go and talk to them then? Or call them here?"

Well… last I heard Roxas and Ven were still over at Zexion's house, so I assume the best course of action."

Terra breathed in slowly. "So… we should uh… g-get dressed… right?"

Under normal circumstances it would have been rather cute to see Terra so embarrassed and flustered, but it was coming from her body… her voice. It sounded like she was the one acting like that though both knew full well that it wasn't the case.

"We can't just go in our pajamas, Terra. I will not let you leave this room until you've um you know gotten proper clothes on."

"But you really just want me to… well you know," Terra quickly cast his eyes down but made sure to look right back at Aqua.

"I know! I know! This is just the best circumstances… but how about this, just thrown on some clothes over it. No changing out of anything, and I'll do the same."

"Right, that sounds like a good plan," Terra said as he slowly made an attempt to move out of the bed. "But then what will we do?"

"We will head to Zexion's. It's where the others are anyways. If they have also been dealing with this then maybe we can help them further."

"Okay, but um Aqua… what if we have to… you know… use the bathroom?"

"I don't know!" Aqua panicked, making Terra's voice crack slightly. "We'll just figure it out as we go! But let's not waste any more time okay?"

* * *

After the two struggled to not be embarrassed as they put on clothes, they headed out as fast as they could. Zexion's house was not too far thankfully but it still felt like it was eons away. They had opted to walk anyways since driving would only be more complicated with the swap. It took longer that way but it really was the safe option to do.

When they got there Zexion was the one to answer the door but he already had too far of a goofy grin to really be him. "Demyx?" Aqua asked, still trying not to be weirded out how deep Terra's voice sounded as she spoke.

"Whoa! How did you know?! Did Roxas or Ven tell you guys?"

"Um yes actually," Aqua started. "You see… the thing is… Terra and I…"

"Omg! You guys swapped too?" Demyx laughed how he normally would, but it came off really strange sounding like Zexion. "This just gets better and better."

"I really don't see how this is better," Terra huffed.

Demyx was trying his hardest to keep himself together now. "Sorry sorry, it's just so funny. Just trying to imagine and well you know…"

"A little less laughing and a bit more helping would be nice," Terra grumbled.

Demyx nodded and let them into the house, leading them down to where the others were. Of course Roxas and Ventus laughed as well once they saw the situation Aqua and Terra were in. It also didn't help that they had just thrown on sweat clothes rather than a normal outfit, so they looked even more ridiculous than the rest.

Still the only one serious out of the four was Zexion, who was caught off guard though by it. "Even more puzzling… I seriously do not understand what could be the cause behind this. But I think I am close to cracking the case on how to reverse it."

"Really? What do you have?" Aqua asked.

"I'm trying to form a device that could properly switch our consciences back to our original bodies, but I need to tweak it a bit before anything. Until then we are going to be here like this…" he pointed to himself, or in this case Demyx's body. "For a little while longer."

Aqua and Terra both sighed in unison. Aqua was then the next to speak. "I feel that this will go on much longer than we would have wished…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still making slow progress but I am getting there!! Just takes a bit sometimes with these prompts but I do what I can!!


	24. How To Annoy a Ghost

Ventus was cleaning up some books in the library, trying his best to tidy the room. There was going to be a party in the evening so he needed to make sure that everything was clean and ready for when the guest arrived.

Though just when he thought the room was clean, books fell off the shelf and papers flew everywhere. He waited until everything calmed down and stopped before giving a sigh and picking up everything again. He barely even batted an eye to the strange phenomenon, not that he really cared.

Right away a transparent boy with black hair appeared in front of Ventus. "Hey! Didn't that annoy you? Like even a little?"

Ventus didn't look at the boy, he just kept going on doing what he was doing. This only seemed to upset the transparent boy even more. "Come on! I know you can see and hear me! Stop ignoring me!"

There was no response from Ventus as he kept on finishing his cleaning. This only aggravated the boy even more. "Hey! Come oooooooon! Pay attention to me already!"

"Hey Ven," a different voice cut in. Standing in the doorway was one of Ventus's friends; Xion. "What happened here?"

There was a shrug. "Oh you know the usual. Just books going everywhere making a mess, no big deal."

"Oh yes it!" the ghosty boy shouted. "You both know I am here! Notice me already!"

Xion frowned as she looked around the room. "Did you hear something? Sounded like some angry air or um something."

Ventus shrugged. "I don't know, maybe you are just imagining something."

The ghost boy groaned. "Seriously! You know I am here! You know I am Vanitas! Your regular ghost who haunts this house!"

Xion gasped, perhaps a little exaggerated. "There it is again. Some weird sound!"

"Oh yeah," Ventus agreed. "I heard it too! Maybe we should get the air vents looked at."

"Yeah, I think we should. But come on, I need your help with the baking."

Ventus smiled and moved towards the door. "All right sounds yummy!"

"Hey!" Vanitas shouted as he flew after them. "Helloooooo. Come on already! You know if you guys are going to cook, I am just going to make a mess of things! You think that would be fun? Huh? Huuuuh?"

Still there was nothing as the two moved on towards the kitchen, leaving Vanitas behind. Vanitas grumbled to himself. He was going to get them to acknowledge him again, one way or another. He just had to figure out how to do it. Being a ghost made it tricky to interact with everything, and it took a certain level of concentration.

Flying after them he saw that they were in the kitchen with Lea, who was already deep into the baking process. Vanitas observed carefully as he saw Xion head to the fridge and pull out the carton of eggs. She set it down on the counter as she talked to Ventus and Lea.

"Perfect," Vanitas muttered aloud as he came closer to the table. Using the energy that he had he shoved the carton of eggs off of the counter. They crashed to the floor and egg goop went everywhere.

Lea looked over, furrowing his eyebrows slightly. He seemed to be looking at Vanitas's direction at first but then looked over to where Xion and Ventus were. "Xion, did you leave the eggs too close to the edge?"

"No I was sure I didn't…" Xion looked over at the mess of broken eyes. "Such a shame though that it happened…"

"Too bad indeed," Ventus agreed.

"Oh come on! Seriously?!" Vanitas screamed. "What's it going to take to get you guys to notice me? Do I have to trash the entire kitchen or something else?"

The three humans looked at the eggs and then at each other. Slowly Xion shrugged before her eyes drifted over to Vanitas. "Oh! Vanitas! When did you get here! Did you see what happened to the eggs?"

Vanitas grumbled. "You guys really want to play around with this? You really going to just let it slide? I ruined a good carton of eggs!"

Xion gasped dramatically. "What? You did such a thing? Vanitas that's not very nice of you!"

"Argh!" Vanitas shouted as he gripped his hair. "You guys all think you are really funny don't you?"

Lea was smirking. "We have no idea what you mean. We were just baking and 'poof' there you were."

"I was not just 'poof' then here! I've been here the entire time, you guys are just being stupid and ignoring me!"

"What? Come one Vanitas!" Ventus replied, snickering slightly. "That's not true, we just totally didn't know you were around today."

"Suuuuuure, so this entire time you guys didn't see me during my rampage in the library?"

"Wait was that you?" Ventus asked, his tone obviously fake. "I had no idea. I thought the books just had minds of their own."

"I've thrown those books around many times before! How can you suddenly think it wasn't me?!" Vanitas shouted as he flew in close to Ventus's face. "Just what do you think you are trying to pull?"

Ventus was grinning very widely now. Vanitas wished he could smack the smile off his face, but his powers did not reach that point. He could only do so much with interacting directly with a living being opposed to a non-living being. If he wanted to use up his energy he could temporarily possess Ventus, but that would wear him out much more than doing the other things.

"I have no idea what you could be talking about Vanitas. Xion, Lea, and I are just preparing for a party tonight. Though now we need to get some more eggs…" Ventus looked down at the mess still leaking out on the floor.

"You guys are just trying to do this to mess with me aren't you? You think it's really funny? I am a ghost! I can mess around with all of you guys and you can't stop me! Me on the other hand I can totally stop you guys from having fun!"

"Oh Vanitas, you don't need to do that," Xion replied. "Having you around as you are is already enough. Just be yourself."

"Argh! Whatever! Forget this! Just hope that tonight you're friends coming don't freak out when I start causing chaos!" Vanitas said before he flew up, going through the ceiling up to the next floor above.

Once he was gone the trio started to laugh quietly to one another. "So you think that rillied him up enough?" Ventus asked.

"Oh totally. He is right out pissed," Lea added. "He is going to be quite the surprise at the party tonight."

"You guys think maybe we should have just told him? I'm sure he would have agreed to scare and spook the guest," Xion sighed.

Ventus gave a shrug. "But the point is that we're supposed to pretend like we don't know anything and see how long it takes him to do something crazy and spooky. If he knew what the plan was then he would just act it out really poorly."

"Yeah, no offence to the guy but he can't act to save his life… or wouldn't be able to save his life if he was still alive."

"I guess you're right. Now all we gotta do is get the rest of the food prepared. Ven, are you going to go out and get some more eggs? I'll clean up the mess."

Ventus nodded as he headed towards the door. "Yeah I'll be out and back before you know it!"

With that, the three did what they could to prepare for the party that would be later that night. Vanitas wasn't seen throughout the remainder of the day. Whether he was just being invisible or hiding in the attic the three couldn't be sure. But when the party did start and the lights started to flicker, they knew they were in for a good scary time.


End file.
